Escape
by Angel Pi
Summary: She thought escaping was the only way out for her.... but the past has a way of catching up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Escape (1/?)  
**Pairing:** House/Cameron  
**Word Count:** 951  
**Summary:** _Escape was the only way out for her……. But ones past always has a way of catching up._

Waves met the shore with an enthusiastic welcome home. The seas spray embracing the feminine figure on the sand with warm fingers; wrapping her within its salty grasp, calming her already tortured heart. Tall apartment buildings which hug the coastline stood as dedicated guards as the sun set behind her. Their shadows placing their hands gently on her shoulders letting her know that they were there for her, protecting.

She needed the protection or so she thought after escaping her previous life. It was not all doom and gloom before but it was just hopeless to live and work somewhere where the object you so most desire was unobtainable and out of reach.

Many had called her misguided for falling in love with such a brash, uncouth, miserable bastard. But she did. As a doctor she should know better, that continued exposure to something that was obviously not good for ones health, would inevitable end up with the patient being harmed. Maybe she was just too nice to see anything but good in him. He told her that too. She was too trusting, and far too nice for any human being to handle for long periods of time.

So she left.

Vanished.

Moved far away from _him_.

It was a Friday when she made her decision, the week had been hell, he had been more miserable and dished out harsher cutting remarks than ever before, two patients had died and she could no longer take it. So by six that evening she found herself driving to Newark from Princeton in the weekend rush hour, no destination had been formulated, no plan, so completely out of character for the normally methodical person that she was. Her suitcase was packed with basic things she might need, and on instinct she check to see if her passport was still valid, for you know just in case she decided that a trip to Canada for the weekend was in order.

But it wasn't until the sign for Newark Liberty International Airport popped out of the evening fog did she entertain the fact of leaving this life behind for good. But she did. So after checking the contents of her bank account to her old married joint account; something she did not have the heart part with, booked her car into a long term parking garage taking out the longest term available and caught a cab to the airport.

There she sat beneath the departures sign for several hours standing at the junction of her life; disappear for a little while and stay within the confines of the US or take the plunge and go.

So she took the plunge.

The six and a half hours to Heathrow she spent looking out of the plane's window she spent arguing with herself if she had made the right decision. But by the time the plane had landed she decided it was time to take a break, just for the sake of maintaining her sanity.

London she found was too simular to Princeton and everywhere else in Europe just didn't fit. But at least she was able to see the sites she so longed to see. Her long departed husband had promised the world; and now in spirit he did by allowing her the ability to escape.

But her innate ability to heal kicked in; longing to work to be useful again was growing stronger as her bank account dwindled.

It had crossed her mind if she should just bite the bullet and head back with her tail between her legs. But that is what he would want, it would only confirm his suspicions that he was in control of her. She would be stronger.

So gone was Dr Allison Cameron, Immunologist to the famous Diagnostician Dr Gregory House of Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital, she was now Dr Allison Matthews recently widowed and wanting a fresh start in Australia.

No-one needed to know that her husband had died ten years previously, so that was a detail she happily kept to herself.

But at least Chase was right the Gold Coast is a wonderful place to be. No-one asked any questions, pried or even wanted to know her reasons for moving half way around the world to start a new life. They just accepted her and welcomed her with warm smiles and laughter.

Getting a job was far easier than she ever expected. Dr Steven Bligh was the most recognised Immunologist within Australia and had hired her on the spot, her credentials were brilliant. If asked about the years in between finishing her internship and now she told them with calming ease that she was caring for her husband as he lay dying with terminal cancer.

In one respect _he_ was right – everyone lies.

Princeton was never mentioned. But it was only a matter of time before her past would catch up with her, that was inevitable; but like most things it was better to deal with them when the time came; definitely not before.

She worked hard, long hours at Gold Coast Hospital; but they were rewarding. Socialisation was limited; she was offered but Allison just did not feel like exerting the effort and her love life had hit an all time low; but no one questioned her motives.

It was a rare day off for Allison, and sitting on the beach looking out over the horizon was the best was to recharge and take in the beauty her new home had to offer. The ominous black clouds signalled change; could be a change in weather or it could be a change in her life. Either way it was heading towards the coast and her that much she new.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Thanks so much for the wonderful comments. For the next few days I will be updating one chapter a day, as I have 10 chapters written already. After that it will be a little slower, but I will try to post regularly. Thanks again for your support.

Chapter 2

He just spent the worst twenty hours of his crappy life, sitting in a crappy flying tin can, dealing with equally crappy people asking insanely idiotic questions.

"Are you quite comfortable there Sir?"

"Would you like me to stow your cane in the overhead compartment?"

"I'm sorry sir, but the bar is closed."

Since when did a bar close on a bloody airplane, surely with the amount of time zones they were passing through, there would've been a bar open somewhere. And since when was a plane made to follow such guidelines, they were over 38,000 feet in the fucking air for gods sake; there should be no laws up there.

He thought it would be a good defence strategy for a lawyer to plea justifiable homicide. Christ! If the British could pack a bunch of their fellow citizens off in a leaky boat sending them half way around the world for stealing a loaf of bread then surely he would be able to get off for poor customer service at 38,000 feet.

This was the reason why he did not associate with his patients – they were too unpredictable, but to be sandwiched with 175 people in a sardine can for twenty hours; would make anyone think twice about procreation.

No sooner had a very rumpled, very tired, angry diagnostician entered the customs line containing equally tired and angry travellers; he was pulled aside and questioned regarding the contents of his luggage. Who would've guessed that the vicodin his bag contained was enough to supply half of the Brisbane drug lords for a week.

"What you think we don't have access to prescription drugs down here?" the customs officer stated.

So after producing numerous permits and a letter from Mummy, they finally let him past; at least the option of a full body cavity search was taken off the agenda; his body involuntarily shuddered at the thought, it was one thing giving a rectal exam but to be on the receiving end was an entirely different la Crosse game.

"The things I would go through for that woman," he grunted as he towed his luggage through the busy terminal.

He remembered the obscure email he received from Dr Stephen Bligh, Head of Immunology at Griffith University Hospital on the Gold Coast. His initial reaction was that this doctor needed an elusive consult with the renowned diagnostician – but he was wrong.

_Dear Dr House,_

_I am writing to you regarding a young immunologist on my staff, I have reason to believe you may know her, but she has been a bit reclusive regarding her past. _

_I must declare that she is a bit of a mystery, an intriguing puzzle. Her name is Dr Allison Matthews, I have included a picture of her; it may just jog your memory. _

_I am hoping you may be able to impart some information regarding her, professionally she is top notch, but there is something she is holding back._

_I will be in the States from the 20__th__ Feb and I would be happy to meet you in Princeton if you wish, I can be contacted on………_

The snark within nearly sent him a message indicating that he was not the lost and found department for reclusive doctors, but something inside his gut urged him to open the email attachment.

That one action proved to be the proverbial kick to the groin.

For the first time in fourteen months he was looking at the face which kept on invading his mind, hoping above all hope, he would have another chance to see her again.

He sat at his desk for over an hour staring at her picture; she had changed but remained the same all at once. Her warm brown hair was slightly shorter. It was obvious she had lost weight and through his doctor's eyes he suspected she was bordering on unhealthy, the usual sparkle found in her eyes was gone.

His differential diagnosis – Allison Cameron had been _broken_.

He also knew the source of the illness.

Himself.

He had caused this pain; he had taken a beautiful, vibrant, brilliant doctor and reduced her down to an empty shell.

He had to fix his mistake. If there was anything he had learnt from the absence of Cameron was that if the opportunity arose to fix his transgressions he would take it and fix it – permanently.

Unconsciously Gregory House began dialling the numbers left on the email. A groggy, heavily accented Australian accent greeted him.

"_Dr Bligh speaking"_

"_Um…Dr Bligh it's um Greg House here. I'm ringing regarding your email about….." there were no many occasions where the man renowned for his quick wit and even quicker tongue was reduced to so few words._

"_Dr House?" the man on the other end of the phone was obviously more alert than before._

"_Yeah, sorry. I'm calling regarding Allison Cameron, sorry Matthews, Allison Matthews."_

"_Cameron?" at 2am Australia time, this would have to be the weirdest phone call Dr Bligh had ever received._

"_Yes, Allison Matthews is _my_ Allison Cameron who went missing over a year ago now," House was more aware himself now._

"_Blimey."_

Dr House and Dr Bligh met one week later at Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital to discuss Dr Allison Cameron/Matthews and the reasons behind her change. They both agreed that something needed to be done, but what treatment to prescribe was unknown.

So now two weeks later Dr House was now on the other side of the world, no closer to a plan, but only minutes away from seeing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they are very sweet. I am very very happy so many like this story and thanks for reading…….

Chapter 3

It could have been the weather or that sinking feeling she had in her stomach that sent the death knoll on her current way of life. It seemed as if her life was now balanced on the crest of a wave, with only two choices; sink and let the tide swallow you whole or breathe deep and allow yourself to ride the wave to the shore – where ever that may be.

It looked like her wave had found the shore line; the sun was setting fast and the breeze coming off the ocean was cooling fast bringing with it the dark clouds, she now found herself treading water like never before.

Hugging her knees closer to her chest hoping to block out the biting cold while maintaining the hypnotic hold the ocean held her in.

All too soon the misty rain came. Reluctantly leaving her sand barrier and dismissing her guards she headed back to her apartment. She was fortunate to have her apartment overlooking the beach; her bedroom has unprecedented views of the ocean making her the envy of most of her colleagues at work.

Her keys slid in effortlessly into the lock of her door, the last syllables of her voice echoed through her sparsely decorated flat.

"Hey Babe," the female cheerfully sang into the answering machine, it was Maggie a fellow immunologist at the hospital.

"I just wanted to remind you of that cocktail party that's on tonight, you know the one the hospital's putting on at Q1, well I just wanted to remind you about it and don't be late it starts at 7, see ya babe."

The machine beeped ending the conversation, shit she forgot about the blasted party. Some big wig was flying in just for the event and everyone was expected to attend.

Walking to the bathroom her mind wandered to Maggie Florey who had become a fast friend to Allison not long after she started at the hospital; if anything she became the only person she almost trusted with her secret – almost.

Maggie is a typical Aussie girl, a down to earth character, quick witted, blonde hair, blue eyes; a female version of Chase – if her circumstances ever changed and she headed back to Princeton, maybe some match making was in order.

"Chase and Maggie sitting in a tree. K.I.S.….," she hummed.

Allison pushed those thoughts aside; she couldn't think about her past connecting with her present; this life, here in Australia, was her life now.

Looking at her self in the bathroom mirror she squared her shoulders.

"This is what I am now," she said, and then turned to the shower to ready her self.

The man exited the 78th floor of the prestigious Q1 residential complex in the heart of Surfers Paradise; the building had taken four years to build, contains 1330 steps from top to bottom and would sway up to half a metre in the event of a cyclone. Meaningless facts spurted out by an autonomous voice pouring from the speakers in the ceiling of the elevator.

The rapid ascent left him feeling light headed as the elevator doors to the Skylight Room opened; the sun had set; the streetlights below and the stars giving off an intimate atmosphere to the function room.

Trays of champagne and canapés were being ushered by waiters through the smartly dressed crowd. He was definitely out of his depth; and usually avoided functions such as these like the plague. Tonight he was neither forced to be present against his will – he actually wanted to be here; he had been dealt with a hand of cards with multiple outcomes, he just needed to now lead with the correct card to get the outcome he so desperately wanted.

Icy blue eyes scanned the crowded room; nothing. He could not see his intended target. Oh well, the bar looked like the next best destination.

"Scotch on the rocks – hold the rocks…… Oh and make it a double"

The bartender nodded his head sagely; he figured the barman had seen many things in his life behind a bar and he obviously knew the look of nervousness combined with frustration and fatigue.

House propped his cane against the side of the bar, he had now found something else to prop his lanky frame on; his eyes scanning the crowd of formally attired professionals, his target no where to be found.

Allison was forcing the smile on her face; this was the last place she wanted to be, in her previous life she relished these functions. A chance for dressing up, mingling, making important connections; now she just felt like a fraud, in a matter of speaking she was. False identity, readjusted past, new country – she couldn't fall any lower than she was now.

It had taken her months to stop looking over her shoulder; hearing the familiar step thump behind her when she least expect it; seeing a stubbled roughened jaw line; a snarky comment made by a man; all made her look twice sometimes three times to make sure he was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright love?" Maggie's thick accent cut through her thoughts.

"Yeah sure, I just haven't been sleeping well"

"If you want I can get you a sedative or something?" Maggie started rubbing Allison's arm comfortingly.

"No I'm fine, I will be fine really," Allison replied smiling the first genuine smile all night.

"Alright then, well the grogs free, there are hunky wealthy _single _doctors here from all over Oz – let's go and introduce ourselves, eh?" Maggie turned on her heels; she had obviously spotted the group of eligible bachelors near the ice sculpture of Michelangelo's David.

Shaking her head, Maggie was such a dork, sometimes she swore that her and Chase shared a brain – both ditsy blondes at times, driven by their hormones and good looking.

Following her brain addled friend she made her way through the crowd offering pleasantries as she passed colleagues she knew.

Her gaze was directed towards the bar as she said hello to Jonathon Davis, a doctor in the Emergency Ward at the hospital.

Her greeting was cut short when she noticed the man leaning against the bar; blood pumped through her ears, drowning out any other sound, oxygen became a problem – not enough was getting through to make sure she wouldn't pass out – hands were shaking and she was sure she had just broken out in a cold sweat.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening," she whispered backing away from the guests around her, blue-green eyes locked onto his blue ones; eyes that had haunted her since the day she left Princeton. Eyes that she both wanted to see again and never look upon ever in her life.

The guests around her were oblivious to the interaction around them; they had retreated back into their own worlds of scalpels, diseases and scars.

House had seen her in the mirror behind the bar; at first he though he was seeing things, his initial diagnosis – do not mix alcohol, pain killers and jet lag ……bad, very bad – but turning around and making eye contact with her, he immediately knew that this was no hallucination; she was real, very real.

"Cameron," he had honestly never thought her name would ever pass his lips again in her presence.

"House," she whispered, her nightmare had just become the feature film of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; The response to this story has been amazing!! Thanks so much for your support.

Chapter 4

_House had seen her in the mirror behind the bar; at first he though he was seeing things, his initial diagnosis – do not mix alcohol, pain killers and jet lag ……bad, very bad – but turning around and making eye contact with her, he immediately knew that this was no hallucination; she was real, very real._

"_Cameron," he had honestly never thought her name would ever pass his lips again in her presence._

"_House," she whispered, her nightmare had just become the feature film of the evening. _

"No, no, no….." her night was getting better and better.

The room suddenly became smaller, the crowd closing in around her. This was not like before, when she left the US that was an escape for maintaining her sanity; this time her escape was needed in order to survive.

"No, no, no……." she had covered her tracks so well, but he found her. _How?_

A tight band formed around her chest constricting the amount of oxygen filling her lungs; she backed into someone, a woman she didn't know, barely acknowledging the annoyed look of her victim as her champagne trickled down between her skin and the satin of her dress.

"No, no, no, no….." she had to get out of here.

Allison's throat had constricted far too far, the room was getting hotter by the second if she did not leave soon she ran a very good chance of passing out. That was the last thing she needed; she could only imagine the rumours to the scene she had already created.

Turning on her heels quickly she found a door and fled her nightmare.

House could only stand shocked, mouth agape and pale. He had just seen her in the mirror behind the bar. He knew full well that he would, that was the whole purpose of this trip; but actually seeing her in the flesh, he never thought he would act like some star struck teenage boy being given a backstage all access pass to a Britney Spears concert.

Captain Bligh, as House had dubbed him after his visit to Princeton; had warned him of her, of Allison, but nothing prepares one in the face of battle, least of all this. She looked good, thin of course but she still looked like he remembered, but there was one thing missing.

She had been talking to a blonde woman, smiling; she obviously heard a joke or something and exchanging pleasantries with people she knew. It was when he was turning away from the bar that he noticed she was looking straight at him, the champagne glass in her hand was precariously close to tipping over due to her frightened state. Eyes locked for the first time in months; fight or flight had been plainly written over her face – she chose flight.

But seeing her reaction to him caused the pain he now felt deep inside; had he hurt her so much that she was repulsed to see him? Scared like a doe in the snow being stalked by a hunter, trying to escape him? That's what hurt him the most. This was a beautifully gorgeous woman who stood up to him, stood by him in the darkest of times and loved him despite his caustic demeanour and extra gruff exterior had been trampled by him and left a broken shell. He had to fix her. The number of times he questioned her ability to love as a need to fix the broken and here he was, wanting to do the exact same thing he teased her about.

Pushing himself off of the bar he followed her path through the crowd; apologising as he went. Shit, hell had just officially frozen over in the past five seconds. He heard people complain as he passed. He didn't care; he would hit them on the shins with his cane if it could get him to the door she left through faster.

The narrow window running the full length on the right hand side of the door allowed him to see her pacing; her lips were moving, so she was obviously mumbling, small hands tangled into her hair, chest heaving trying to get the vital oxygen needed into her lungs.

Pushing the door to the balcony, the stainless steel grill enclosing the area, reminded him of the secure wing of a psyche ward; air could get in but it was sure as hell as nothing would ever escape. For this he was quite relieved, there was no way that Allison would be able to take a swan dive from the 78th floor.

As quiet as possible he closed the door, he could hear her mumbling softly, and intelligible, soft brown curls hiding much of her face from view; he didn't need to see it to know that she was crying the soft shuddering of her shoulders confirmed that.

"Cameron," his voice hoarse from the scotch he consumed.

Her body jerked, flattening itself against the balcony enclosure, fingers turning white with their grip on the cool metal.

"You are not real," her eyes wide with disbelief and her chest heaving, "This is a dream, you are not _real_."

"Allison, I am real, I have come to see you"

"_Why?_"

"We were worried about you, I was worried about you"

"Not true. You never worry about anyone. You only fucking care about yourself," her chest was heaving more than ever before. He could see the trembling of her hands, the arteries in her neck were clearly visible and pounding at rate he had only ever seen on a trauma patient, her face whiter than ever before.

'_Shit_,' he thought, '_She's having a panic attack_'

It only took a moment, but in two strides he was beside her just as her legs collapsed out from under her, his leg forgotten as he took her to the bench nearby.

"Sit," he instructed, "Put your head down and breathe slow and deep."

Sitting beside her he rubbed her back hoping to bring her comfort, and trying hard to ignore how soft, warm and smooth the expanse of skin of her back felt under his hand; how he wished he could investigate the rest of her body to find out if other parts were as wonderful as the patch he currently held. But it was not the time to indulge in long held fantasies.

It seemed to take forever, but after a few minutes her breathing regulated and she seemed to have calmed.

Slowly Allison raised her head to the horizon, the storm had broken for the time being and the stars were in competition with the lights of the houses below trying to out shine the other. Looking at him would make it all that much more real, more real than she cared to experience at the present.

"Well, long time no see….," it was a bad time for snarking, but it was the only thing he knew how to do when dealing with tricky situations.

"Why are you here?" the words barely audible.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favourite little duckling that has lost its way?"

'Typical' she thought shaking her head slowly, ask a serious question get an insane answer.

Taking a deep breath she didn't need this not now, this was quite seriously the worst possible outcome she could conjure. He had found her and was sitting beside her as if he was discussing to a patient the benefits of having a frontal lobotomy.

If the fact that he had found her, and travelled so many miles to see her; he was now making her feel like an errant school girl caught taking the long way around to class.

"What do you want from me?" her patience was slowly waning.

"The truth"

"I can't"

"Why not it's really easy; you see you think about the words you need to say, the brain the transmits these as impulses to your vocal cords, open your mouth and they generate the sounds which form words if you hold your mouth in just the right way. Then the person you are talking to will respond in much the same way"

"I just can't O.K," Allison stood up from the bench seat walking forward to the edge of the balcony.

"Go on just try it. It really is that simple and if you like I can respond to whatever you say," he wanted to make her feel comfortable, at home; snarking was the only way he knew how.

"You're a jackass. How about that? Respond to that….," she shot back at him.

"Well, now you're just not playing fair we are meant to be talking about you."

Allison was weary, this was just not on her agenda tonight; her dealing with this was like having a colonoscopy without anaesthetic.

"I can't do this anymore, not now, not ever. The person you are looking for died eighteen months ago in Newark. Just go home House and leave me alone," frustrated Allison stood up and walked to the steel screen. Not once looking at her companion.

"Not until you tell me why you left," snark had left him and anger was settling in for the long haul.

Allison gripped her hair out of frustration; warm brown curls scrunched up between her fingers, mouth open waiting for the scream that would never come. She faced him, something she had wanted to avoid since seeing him at the bar, but she needed him out of her life and if facing him helped to get her point across then so be it.

"Get over yourself House this is not some fucking game to play. This is my life and right now I don't want to talk to you, ever. Get yourself a life and stay the hell out of mine! Now go _HOME_ House! I mean it!" with her last word she strode out of the enclosed balcony leaving him staring, and for the second time that night, mouth agape in disbelief.

Minutes passed, House had no idea what had transpired; but he was sure that he was a colossal ass for letting her go again. Rage boiled deep within his stomach, he lashed out hitting the stainless steel enclosure of the balcony with his fist, once, twice, three times he hit it. The rest of the world continued on as normal unaffected by the events that happened seventy-eight stories above their heads.

"O.K _Mate_, who the hell are you and what the bloody hell did you do to my friend?" the door to the balcony had let the blonde Cameron was with earlier to crash his pity party; maybe he should of put an invitation only sigh out to stop intruders.

'_Fuck_,' he thought this night just got better and better……

"Oh by the way did you know your bleeding?"

And just kept on getting better………


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This was not how the evening was supposed to end; she was meant to have a good time laughing, joking making and connections that would never see the light of day. But instead she was sitting alone in her apartment dressed up and nursing a bottle of vodka, for which had until recently been spending its life in the freezer waiting for such a night like this.

She forgo the customary glass and just settled with slugging it directly from the bottle hoping it may make its way into her blood stream a little quicker rather than taking the slower route with a glass. If she could intravenously take the stuff she would.

Right now at that moment she felt so many mixed emotions; it was like travelling the rollercoaster blindfolded, unable to see the corner was coming up or if a sudden drop was about to take the riders in for a double three-sixty loop in the air. Hurt, anger, relief, sadness, elation all ran through her system; all nice little contradictions if there was ever one.

'Differential diagnosis anyone?' she thought chuckling through tears, interrupting the breaking of the waves on the shore below. It was comical to think that at a time like this she might be able to diagnose her own trauma; unfortunately that was not the problem, she could diagnose the source, it was just finding the cure that would prove tricky.

It had taken her eighteen months to get this far and in a space of seconds to all come crashing down. Just seeing his face had put her back to the start; she now knew what addicts went through when faced with their addiction. But she wasn't addicted to him was she? She had spent the past year without him, not wanting to be near him and yet at this moment she felt she needed him again. Had he done something to her? Of course he had; he bought her to life, played with her and discarded her, never to play with again until he felt like picking up the game, on his terms.

A knock on her front door pulled her back to her senses. She remained quiet, hoping the visitor would give up and go.

"Allison…… Allison, it's me Maggie. Come on babe I know you're in there"

Silence.

"Allison please…open up!"

Silence.

"Allison, get you arse to the door _**now**_ I know you are in there, I saw you on the balcony ten minutes ago so get your arse to the door or I will continue banging until I annoy your entire building into evicting you!"

She had two choices, answer the door and put her self out of misery or let Maggie continue banging and get evicted. Decisions, decisions.

Heaving herself of the lounge she made her way to the door. She was definitely not fit for company; barefoot, eyes bloodshot, hair a mess and her once lovely blue cocktail dress crumpled, but she opened the door anyway.

"Ooohh sweetie, come 'ere," Maggie embraced her friend in a warm hug as Allison took a step forward and broke down on her shoulder, rocking her gently.

Maggie offered warm, soft words of comfort into Allison's ear, all the while letting her know that she was not alone.

After a few moments Maggie with drew to look at her friend; she looked horrible, compared to the brunette beauty she usually was.

"Do you want to talk?" Maggie asked.

Allison shook her head, "Not really, but I am glad you're here."

"That's alright, but there is someone who needs to talk to you," Maggie then closed the door to Allison's apartment, flipped the locks, shutting her out in the hallway.

Unbeknownst to Allison, Maggie had secretly turned them around situating Allison into the hall, alone.

'What the hell,' she thought.

"Maggie, Maggie, what the hell is going on? This is not the time to play one of your little games," she said.

All her previous thoughts of wallowing in self pity were gone, now she just wanted to get inside her own home.

"I'm sorry Allie, but this is for your own good"

"My own good? How the hell can being tricked by my so called friend be for my own good?" Allison was getting irritated, she had no shoes on and someone had left the window at the end pf the hall open and the cool July wind was coming in and her cocktail dress really did nothing to stem the flow.

"Because just like everyone else they seem to think you are a cuddly teddy bear," a voice behind her said.

Allison whipped around only to come face to face with the person she ran away from.

"House?"

"Surprised?"

"Maggie, was this all your idea?" Allison questioned to the door.

"Yup, I know all about you Dr Cameron, and it's time to take your medicine"

'Shit,' Allison was definitely up that creek without a paddle.

"Maggie you don't understand; please let me in to explain. You can't leave me out here with him," she begged.

"I'm sorry Allie but Dr Dreamy out there put up a very good argument of why you need to talk to him"

Allison faced House, "Dr Dreamy?"

"What can I say, all chicks dig the wood," House said holding up his cane.

Allison rolled her eyes and shook her head, he would never change.

Resting her forehead on her front door, she was getting weary and her night was getting stranger by the second.

"Pleeaase, Maggie. Let me in," she had resorted to banging her fist on the door, surely her neighbours wouldn't complain if they knew she was locked out of her own residence.

"No can do, but if you don't stop banging on the door I will call the cops," Maggie threatened.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Allison I think she would," commented House.

Allison shot him a filthy look telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"O.K, O.K don't get your panties in a twist," House said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm getting the phone. Now I'm putting in the number," Allison could hear Maggie on the other side of the door entering a number into her phone, she guessed the Gold Coast Police Station, which was situated six blocks from her place.

"Maggie please, be reasonable," she begged.

"Hi, can I speak to Detective John Florey please," Maggie asked.

"You're ringing your brother?" Allison asked.

"Sure, I can make sure he will be here flat strap if you do not go with the good doctor over there and talk. I mean really talk Allison; otherwise I will convince my brother that there is a mad woman at the front of my girlfriend's door wanting to do her harm"

"You're bluffing," Allison countered.

House was leaning against the wall opposite the front door; it was always the same, he never seemed to get passed the front door with her. He listened to the heated conversation between the women; it would be so much better if they were in an inflatable pool and filled with jello, wrestling. Oh, yeah that's the stuff dreams are made of.

"Hey Johnny, its Maggie," she was talking on the phone, "Yeah I'm fine, listen could you come over to my girlfriend's place, there is some crazy woman deadest trying to get in. She's really freaky," Maggie was good playing the distressed sister to the over protective older brother, shame there were no acting awards for such an event.

Allison sighed in defeat, "O.K Maggie you win I will go with Dr Dreamy out here," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hang on John, I think she left," Maggie paused John must have been saying something Allison mused, "Yup, got that I will ring you back in a few if she hasn't gone. Catch ya." Maggie hung up her phone.

"If I am to go out could you at least give me some shoes and a jacket or something please," Allison told her former friend.

"Hang on," she replied.

"Told you she was good," House commented.

Allison shot him her death glare shutting him up instantly when the door opened as far as the chain would allow revealing Maggie and her Cheshire grin.

"Now you kids play nice and I will see you both sometime late tomorrow afternoon," and with that Maggie dropped Allison's shoes and the wrap she had earlier at the party and closed the door effectively cutting off any conversation Allison may have wanted to have. A moment later a stereo was turned on drowning out anyone who would want to make contact with the occupants within.

Allison stood dumbstruck outside her door, taking in the way the grain ran parallel to the door jamb.

"Well, that was awkward," House commented.

"Shut up House"

She bent down to collect her things, putting her shoes on and securing her wrap around her shoulders. House had already started down her hallway towards the elevator.

"Well, come on you heard her we have to talk," he said looking over his shoulder.

"We're we going?"

"My place," he replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Allison groaned internally, would this night ever end………


	6. Chapter 6

Escape 6

Ever wonder about what the saying that 'the silence is deafening' means? No. Well, someone did. He decided that it was one of the most ludicrous sayings ever created. Ever. It was pathetic and illogical to even think that silence could create deafness. Not to mention medically impossible. But right now, in an elevator with the woman he travelled half way around the world to see, anything was possible. The only sign of life within the steel capsule plunging seven floors to ground level was the incessant dull tapping of a cane on the carpeted floor and the tinny ping signalling they had reached their destination.

House led them both through the foyer and outside allowing the cool night air to envelop them and turned right outside her building, following the pavement to their destination.

She followed obediently, like she always did, but this time she was different; no longer the wide eyed young impressionable doctor, easily excitable; now she was harder yet weaker, shiny yet worn. Allison was weary now and she just wanted to get it over, whatever he had planned.

After a few minutes following the path of doom, Allison's feet began to hurt, the shoes she wore were new and she never had time to break them in. She just knew that by wearing them while trying to traverse the Grand Canyon like gaps of the pavement she would be sporting several shiny new blisters. But hey they looked bloody good, even if she did say so herself.

Shoes were the last thing on Houses' mind, the conversation between him and Maggie an hour earlier played through his mind like a broken record. She had asked him who he was and he answered truthfully. He had recognised her stance as one of a mother hen protecting her chickens from the hungry fox, and trying to deflect her with smart comments were not going to get him anywhere. So that left him with only one option; to tell the truth, and hopefully he would be able to chat to one of her chicks- Allison in particular.

He had endured the usual – who are you, what are you doing here questions and the like. But the real kicker was one question in particular - why he was seeking out Allison Matthews. So he told her. Everything, every excruciating detail of his existence and hers. He swallowed his desire to lie; he couldn't very well go against the saying that everyone lies if he didn't do it himself.

He was lucky that she accepted what he said, most wouldn't. As soon as Maggie had heard everything she practically dragged his sorry arse from the cocktail party, he would like to say kicking and screaming like a spoilt child; but he was just as eager to get to her as Maggie was and he wanted to help the process along by whacking people over the head along the way. But Maggie gave him a look that would give Cuddy a run for her money and he immediately stopped.

"So," Allison said breaking the silence which consumed them both since the elevator, "Exactly where are we going?"

"There's a local Hooters club I found earlier – thought you might like to try it out."

Allison snorted, in a definably unladylike manner, "Will you ever grow up?" she asked shaking her head at his uncouth comment.

"Depends, you expose your breasts and I might consider it," House just shrugged and kept his stride long, well, as long as a man with a cane could manage. He was always remarkably agile with his wooden appendage; it would always play on her mind that she would've loved to have seen him whole, without the pain. Maybe he would've been more willing to let someone close to his heart, to love him if he was complete.

But to her he was complete; brilliant, talented, sexy, surprisingly funny and quick witted, and when he wants to be he can be exceptionally caring, gentle and fragile; but it is usually this side of him that he hides away from the world – this is his weakness and he protects it fiercely.

"House, seriously," she sighed.

"Oh Fine! You really are becoming a real drag nowadays," House rolled his eyes making a perfect imitation of the times she used to pull the same stunt on him during a differential. He sighed heavily and turned to face Allison, "I'm staying at Raptis Towers, just a few blocks down, satisfied." House turned and continued his path along the pavement towards his room.

Cameron was shocked. Raptis Towers was one of the higher priced resorts on the Gold Coast, it was not a place to stay if you simply had one to many drinks and wanted to sleep the effects off. It was exclusive to say the least costing the better part of a weekly wage just for a nights stay.

She was still rooted to the spot on the pavement when House turned around wondering why he could no longer hear the soft tap of her heels on the concrete. She would never know that the sound always bought him comfort especially after a particularly challenging case.

"Well, come on now, I'm not going through all this just to miss the opportunity to have you locked up in my hotel room alone," he smirked and continued on his way, loving the way her heels tapped as she sped up to catch up to him.

House's steps into the grand foyer of Raptis Towers was not a quiet, discrete entrance one would try for in such a classy joint; but as with anything with House the bigger, the bolder, the better. He drew obvious glances as he made his way to the front desk; on any other occasion he would have snarked at them, told them to mind their own bloody business. Not tonight, he wasn't, he had been given this opportunity to fix mistakes that were long over due to be mended, and it was not every day he could gloat that the woman beside him happened to be completely drop dead gorgeous, and as always other men were insanely jealous that she was with him.

Leaning against the marble top, the concierge visibly cringed. Allison assumed that the short time in which House had been in the land down under, he had obviously ruffled a few emu feathers along the way.

"Room service menu, do you have one?" he asked the cowering woman.

"Yes Sir," and obediently handed the leather bound folder across the counter.

House opened and scanned the extensive list before him, "Get me two of these, a bottle of this and a bottle of this one as well. Room 1031"

"Certainly Sir"

Walking away towards the elevators, Cameron looked back and gave the young woman a sweet smile and thanked her for her troubles.

"You know it wouldn't hurt if you could drop a few pleases and thank you's once in a while," Allison said as the doors to the mirrored elevator closed.

"But what would be the fun in that," he pouted, putting on his wounded puppy expression.

Allison Cameron watched as the floor numbers change as they rode the elevator; she compared the rise as to the level of her blood pressure which was rising with it. It was coming closer to the moment of truth for Dr Allison Cameron; knowing House he would make her face her fears head on and demand a detailed explanation for her running away. She tried to hide it before after leaving her apartment building, but now that façade was in imminent state of collapse, she had to be strong and hold her walls together just for a little longer.

Opening the door to his room House revealed the lush décor which graced the foyer was present throughout the resort, filled with warm beiges and soft coffee colours. He extended his arm, inviting Allison into the large room; he followed her gaze from the large queen sized bed on one side of the room, across to the balcony windows then to the lounge and coffee table which faced the bed, the door on her immediate right held a walk in wardrobe opening on to the bathroom. All in all it was a large space giving an aura of luxury without being distasteful.

All was quiet between the two; one knew they had to ask the tough question, the other knew answers were required; unfortunately it was unclear whether either party would be happy with the outcome.

She walked over to the balcony doors, contemplating on seeking refuge hopefully to put off the inevitable. Allison could see House's reflection in the glass doors, he stood their patiently, hands resting his cane in front of him; god he looked sexy she thought, standing their in his tux looking all suave and good looking.

Taking a deep breath she braced herself, if she was going to do this she might as well do it on her own terms – just like ripping a band-aid off, the quicker the better.

"So you want to know why I left," she said still facing the glass door, she saw him nod, his eyes focused on her, keeping his face void of any emotion.

"And I want to know why you came here to find me," she said.

House rocked on his feet a little trying to get the words to form in his mouth but failing to do so.

His only saving grace was the knock on the door to announce the arrival of sustenance.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Sorry it took a while to get this one up. I have been working on chapter 11 and got so engrossed I totally forgot. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, I know some might not like this chapter so much, you will probably find it a bit wishy-washy. But as with all things, life is not as it seems. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 7

She walked over to the balcony doors, contemplating on stepping out there, seeking refuge hopefully to put off the inevitable. Allison could see House's reflection in the glass doors, he stood their patiently, hands resting on his cane in front of him; god he looked sexy she thought, standing their in his tux looking all suave and yummy.

Taking a deep breath she braced herself, if she was going to do this she might as well do it on her own terms – just like ripping a band-aid off, the quicker the better.

"So you want to know why I left," she said still facing the glass door, she saw him nod, his eyes focused on her, keeping his face void of any emotion.

"And I want to know why you came here to find me," she said.

House rocked on his feet a little trying to get the words to form in his mouth but failing to do so.

His only saving grace was the knock on the door to announce the arrival of sustenance.

"What's that?" she asked turning to face the door from the glass doors.

"Food, you do remember what food is don't you?"

Allison rolled her eyes, taking a calming breath and counting to ten. Sometimes dealing with House was like dealing with a two year old child, he had the mentality of one as well on occasion.

House opened the door to allow the waiter to deliver the catering trolley into the middle of the room, then turned around and left wishing the occupants in the room a pleasant evening. Closing the door House made his way to the trolley rubbing his hands together in glee, Allison could only watch on in amusement at his actions.

"I love this place more and more," he said.

"Why? Because they actually bring food at your command"

"Nah, I can get that anywhere. Here they don't hang around looking at you with big puppy eyes waiting for tips," he said mimicking the puppy dog eyes he detests for effect.

Lifting the silver covers from the plates he revealed the meals that he ordered.

"Ta da," he said in a great flourish.

"Burgers and fries? What did you get that for?"

"Well, commonly Dr Cameron, people consume this delicacy for nourishment. It is a scientifically proven fact that if the body consumes these items it increases the chances of survival," he said.

Allison groaned at his remark; "Seriously House,"

"What? I'm being extremely serious, so you gonna join me?"

"I don't think so. I'm not really hungry, besides I really don't fancy hamburgers and fries."

House covered the aforementioned meals with his hands, looking up at Allison with sorrow filled eyes.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the nasty doctor who called you bad names."

"What do you mean? Bad names? It's a hamburger," she said clearly confused.

"These, Dr Cameron," House said standing up, "are masterpieces. These are kangaroo steak sandwiches and chips. How long have you lived in this country and you don't even know the difference, there are subtle differences I know, hamburger means it's on a bun, sandwiches indicate that it is contained between…."

"O.k O.k I get it, enough with the dialogue," she finally realised just how annoying House could be, even after so long apart. It just never realised until then. "A Kangaroo steak sandwich? You must be joking right?" she queried.

"Joke? No way mate, a bloke wouldn't do that to his sheila," House said in a very convincing Aussie stockman drawl.

Allison shook her head, "I still cannot get over the fact that a nation is actually willing to eat an animal which appears on their coat of arms, even if it does taste good."

"Well, come on and join me in a bit of authentic Aussie tucker. You can't get more authentic than eating an animal that is native to the country you're in," he said.

"House I told you I'm not hungry," she pleaded, hoping the look in her eyes would be enough to persuade him.

But he gave her a sceptical look of 'you must be joking right'.

"I'm not really," she said hoping for him to drop the subject completely.

House moved away from the food cart, walking heavily without his cane, stopping in front of his lost duckling.

"Have you looked at your self lately?" his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

"Of course. What you think that I get dressed in the dark and viola I turn out like this," she said indicating the cocktail dress she was wearing and hair and makeup done.

"No, I mean really look at yourself. As a doctor, not as a woman running on autopilot putting on all the crap that they do," he said trying very hard to keep his voice even and gentle. But his frustration was starting to get the better of him. Surely this woman knew she was dangerously thin, his first thought after feeling the bones under his hand at the party was to pack her off to have her admitted to the nearest hospital for treatment.

Allison dropped her head, knowing that he was right; she had been neglecting herself, she just didn't think it was noticeable. She just didn't think; it was something that she had tried to avoid; but thinking just bought back memories she did not want, it just hurt too much.

"I didn't want to acknowledge there was anything wrong," she confessed still looking at her shoes.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, his large hands completely dwarfing her frame.

"Please, just try to eat a little. At least this way you get all of the necessary food groups in one meal," he said with a goofy smile.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well look here," he said walking back over to the food trolley lifting one of the silver lids. "You have grains and cereals in the bread, you have meat and dairy products in the cheese and steak, you then have your fruits and vegies – very important I might add in the salad stuff, pineapple and fries, just a little of the oil it was cooked in and finally the highly specialised variety of waters to wash it down with," he said pointing to the two bottles on the trolley with the food.

"House, but that is a bottle of vodka and a bottle of scotch," she said indicating the offending bottles.

"Really, I asked for a bottle of water and a bottle of iced tea. Bastards, never trust the help they are always out to get you," his voice was serious but his eyes gave way to a playfulness that she had long forgotten he had.

"You can be such a dork at times," she joked earning herself a cheeky smile from him, making him look even more dashing his tux.

"So, milady will you par take with me in this fine cuisine, that this land has on offer," he asked.

"A little, I'll try a little," she offered.

House nodded, knowing that she had at least offered to eat something, and the trip to the hospital to admit her was postponed for a while at least.

"Do you…. Um…. I …do you think I could borrow a shirt or something. I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable in this dress," she asked.

"Sure. There should be a shirt in my case in the robe, the bathroom is just beyond the doors."

"Thanks"

Allison made her way through to the walk in robe finding House's suitcase. The thing that always fascinated her about House was that he never lived extravagantly, if anything he spent very little of the money he earned, but when he did he always bought quality items.

Her fingers travelled over the soft cotton of his shirts; they were expensive but you would never know as they had never seen an iron in their lives. She found his suitcase easily, hidden under the hangers; laying the case on its side to open she noticed a bulge in the front outside pocket of the case. Opening the sipper she pulled out the offending bulge.

"Perfect," she whispered as she stood and entered the bathroom.

House paced back and forth in front of his bed. His next move would have to be calculated. He had travelled all this way to see her, to talk to her the last thing he needed was to offend her and make her run again. He had to take things slow, let her explain them in her own time. He had to act not like himself, but like himself; if that makes sense. Her comfort was necessary, if he had to cut back the snark then so be it. Sitting heavily back on the couch he loosened his tie, undoing the top few buttons on his shirt as he went. Sighing as he lent his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes for a moment; it was going to take every ounce of courage not to yell, berate and demand that she tell him why; he had to go slow – slow was just not his style.

Stripping off her dress, she noticed herself in the mirror through a doctor's eye. Her frame was always slight, but now she looked positively skeletal. House was right, as always, she was bordering on a clinically unhealthy weight. She had to stop this, now, her menstrual cycle had become non existent in the past six months and she always looked gaunt.

'This ends tonight,' she thought.

Pulling on House's shirt and giving herself a quick once over in the mirror before she left .

He was pulled from reprogramming his mind as Allison came into the room.

"Wow, that shirt never looked as good on me," he quipped eyeing her up and down, noticing with arousal that she hadn't ditched the heels, "The next time there is a formal function we need to attend, you're wearing that."

Neither noticing the "we" connotation in House's statement. Allison blushed, she had procured an old lacrosse sports shirt, the number eighteen sat above her left breast with 'House' just above, the burgundy colour complementing her warm brown curls, the club insignia 'Princeton Pirates' on the opposite side. It stopped mid thigh and with the heels making her stretch her thigh muscles deliciously as she walked; she was literally sex on legs. He knew before; but just seeing her like this now proved to him just how much he had missed her; all of her.

She curled down beside him on the couch in the suite and they ate in silence. After a while House couldn't bare it anymore, he had to do it, watching her take tentative bites of her sandwich waiting for her to say something, he had to tell her; but seeing the look on her face with every mouthful was too priceless to miss. It was funny seeing someone eat something they were unsure of; much the same as the thought of eating snails.

"So, do you like it?" he asked as he picked up the last half of his sandwich.

"Mmmm. Not bad," she commented taking another tiny bite of the half currently in her hands, beetroot and meat juices dripping down her hand to the plate.

"It's not kangaroo by the way, its normal steak," he said as a matter of fact.

"What!" Allison almost choked on the mouth full she was currently chewing and carefully placed the remaining part of her sandwich on the plate in front of her.

House just laughed at her reaction; it was better than he ever expected.

"You imbecile," she smacked him hard on the shoulder as he continued laughing, "How could you be so mean?" she whacked him again as he laughed harder, she then started to laugh along with him.

It felt good to his ears to hear her laugh like that. Back at Princeton he heard her laugh often in the beginning of her fellowship, but it dwindled as time went on then faded out to nothing. He could not recall ever hearing her laugh in the last eight months she was there, but those months and the year and a bit apart seemed to melt away with just those few sounds of mirth.

For the rest of the meal they ate in a comfortable silence, the two bottles of liquor remained unopened; their purpose for which they were designed maybe put to use later in the night. The tension had eased and with it both House and Allison were able to relax a little.

"So for someone who wasn't hungry you sure put a dent in that," he said indicating the mostly eaten meal, only a few scraggly fries remained on the plate

"It was just what the doctor ordered. But I'm stuffed now," she said resting back against the couch patting her stomach.

"Do you want a drink," he asked indicating the bottles on the trolley.

"No, if we are to have this conversation, I want to be lucid; I'm only going to tell it once. Plus I had a fair bit before you and Maggie showed up at my door."

"Fair enough, I'll just put the trolley outside. No interruptions, if you know what I mean," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She just smiled.

By the time House had returned from depositing the food trolley and placing the bottles of booze on the counter, Allison had moved back to the position she had at the windows before.

Seeing the lights of Surfers Paradise spread out before her gave her strength. For being a hot tourist destination, Surfers had a calming influence on many people; it was comfortable and laid back. Women could walk the streets in bikinis and business suits and not feel out of place with the tall buildings casting their shadows. It seemed that every week a new building was being constructed; renewing itself, that was the reason why Allison felt so comfortable here, she was being renewed.

She could see him moving behind her through the windows reflection, taking a seat on the couch waiting. For this she was grateful; he was giving her the space she needed; to gather her thoughts before she spoke.

"I cannot give you a definite reason for why I left," she said.

"Why?"

"It's just not that simple, I used to think it was, but when things went array it got complicated. I just cannot give you one reason to explain everything," she sighed, resting her forehead onto the cool glass.

"I just couldn't get past of feeling overwhelmed, everything got too much. My judgement seemed to leave me at work, I lost all confidence in my ability; thinking I had made a huge career mistake, my family kept bugging me to visit; every time I spoke to them they made me feel guilty, I know that they didn't mean it; but dammit I have responsibilities to my patients, I had a nonexistent social and love life," Allison turned to face House on the couch, "I worked it out; do you know that I averaged having sex once every two years since I turned eighteen, once every two ears, do you know how degrading that makes one feel, to feel unwanted and unloved. I felt ugly."

House scoffed at this, "That, Cameron, is a lie; you do remember why I hired you?"

He sat forward, waiting to hear what she would say. She held his attention; which was hard to do; he would fiddle worse than a six year old forced to sit still while waiting to get on the ride at the fair.

"I'm a piece of artwork hanging in the foyer, so everyone can look at me and admire me," the words dripped with sarcasm as they came out of her mouth.

"Now remember you were a commissioned piece of artwork, so therefore you are special."

"And that makes me feel sooo much better," she said turning back to the window, watching the cars below making their winding path through the buildings. "and then there was you; you made things so hard for me. You knew I liked you, maybe even loved you, but you threw it into my face. You had performed open heart surgery on me, taken my heart out, stomped on it and then had the audacity to replace it. You belittle people, you're rude, abrasive, couldn't care less if people like you; in fact you go out of your way just to make sure they hate you."

House remained silent. It was true he did flaunt it in front of her. He had used this information for his own gain; thinking he had the puzzle pieces needed to work out her compulsion to 'fix' people.

Allison had to pause for a moment, taking a deep breath to bring together her thoughts, when she spoke next her voice was softer, "You're a brilliant doctor, extremely intelligent, witty, sexy as all hell, always annoyingly right, you care for those around you; but hide it as much as you can. And no matter what I cannot get you out of my mind; it drives me crazy knowing you have this hold on me. It's scary. I was scared, so scared. About everything, I ran. And now that you're here, everything inside me tells me to run again."

"I have made a life here for myself; I have some friends, I have a job, an apartment, I have Maggie," she continued.

"Has your sex life improved?" he queried.

"You would think so with all those hot, young male surfers out there. But they aren't into professional types; unless they are bikini models," she scoffed.

"Really? Cor, I should get into surfing. What do you think my chances are with scoring some of that?"

You would think that with his smart arse comments Allison's blood pressure would have spiked; but in actual fact she found it comforting and familiar. He listened when she spoke and hadn't so far demanded a better explanation for her disappearance.

House wanted to tell her that he actually felt the same way she did when he was younger; except the sex life part; he felt lost at time, felt pulled in too many directions; whether it was family, friends, his career, his boss; he knew the feelings she felt. The only difference between them was the fact he was stronger than her, emotionally; that was the reason he stayed and fought. Many times he would've loved to have thrown in the towel and call it quits; but then he had Wilson to turn to; Allison had no-one.

"Some how I don't think you could get a cane holder on a surf board," she chuckled turning to face him again. It was good to laugh at little things. "So Dr I'm-looking-to-score-with-a-meter-maid, I told you my story. Now tell me what did you say to Maggie to get her to help you?"

House stood up from the couch, the cheerful smile he had just moments ago gone. His face had become softer; his clear blue eyes took on a loving gaze.

"The truth, I told her the truth," he said walking towards her.

He came to with inches of her body, his limp not as noticeable with his slower pace.

"What was the truth?" she whispered. Her heart rate increased dramatically, his masculine scent driving her body temperature rising, her breathing became shallow and her long dormant desire for him returned full force. She became light headed with his nearness, her arousal spiking further bordering on spontaneous combustion.

His warm, strong, life giving hands rested on her shoulders, fingers rubbing the sensitive skin beneath.

Leaning closer to her, feeling the warm shallow breaths leaving her lungs against his lips he whispered, "That I love you. Always had, always will." With that he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; I am sorry I am late in posting this chapter, I hope people are still reading. I do however have a valid excuse – I put my hip out and was doped up on drugs for about a week then I had my University Graduation, then I came down with the flu and had my Mum and Mum-in-law visiting for my graduation. Whew! That was a lot. Anyway – there shouldn't be this long of a delay again…..fingers crossed. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

'I love you, I love you, I love you,' kept circling her mind. Something niggling in the back of her mind registering that something was wrong. She could only associate the feeling with riding a roller coaster; you knew what was going to happen, who couldn't, the bends, twists, turns and the loop was plain to see for miles. But the problem was not in the anticipation of the ride, but the physical reaction it caused.

It wasn't pleasant.

The words fell too easily from a man normally known for caustic remarks in favour of any words resembling niceness; that was obviously her job. There was something behind what he said and how he said it, and she knew that he hadn't changed one bit. He manipulated her, her friend and god knows who else just to play with her mind. He has always played these games with everyone, so why should it surprise her now that he continues on after all this time.

But it would be too easy to just give in to the sensations he was giving her; soft lips gentle prying hers open to allow his tongue to tease and taste her.

This was what she wanted, dreamed about for years while still in Princeton; to have him this way.

But this felt wrong.

House's hand cradled the back of her head pulling her closer, deepening the kiss; her hands had come up to grip the stiff fabric of his shirt. Tasting the strawberry gloss on her lips, made him harder than he ever thought possible. He would have to conduct in-depth research to see if cosmetic companies had started using Viagra as part of their ingredients either that or buy an extensive share portfolio to maintain production.

He was so caught up in the moment he failed to notice her hands on his chest suddenly push him away. His lips were torn from hers with such forced he found him self sprawled on the cream and gold bedspread behind him, mouth agape. Looking up from his position he could see her standing before him chest heaving watching him intently with her blue/green eyes.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused when things were progressing really, really well from where he was standing, well now sitting.

"You can't do that," her voice wavered under his gaze.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me. You can't kiss me like that, you have no right!" Allison turned away facing the window and the streetlights below.

"Christ Cameron, I did what I thought you wanted it!" he said finding his way off the bed

"I do…..no …I,, I did but not when it is based on a lie!" her voice rose in frustration as she turned to face him once again, but she made no move towards him.

"A Lie, that's rich. Especially, when you think about that little fairytale you spun before is any better!" House was becoming increasingly angry.

"I told the truth"

"That's bullshit Allison, and you know it. You just don't up and leave because it got all too much. The Allison Cameron I know is stronger than that, she stood up for what she believed in, instead of taking the pissy want out of things," he said throwing his hands up in the air as he did so.

"I'm not Allison Cameron anymore. I'm Alliso…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Oh I'm sorry miss," he said mockingly, "Your Dr Allison Matthews, widow extraordinaire."

House moved into her personal space, coming almost nose to nose, inhaling the sweet aroma that is Allison Cameron.

"You may change your name, but everything else about you is still the same. You're the same doctor you were before, Bligh confirmed it. You're still running away, no matter what you do where you go or what you call yourself; it won't change. Until you can stand up and face the demons you think you have they'll follow you around, never giving up."

"Maybe I am," she yelled.

"Well. Face me. Stand up to me and tell me what fuck I did!" he screamed.

"I can't," she sighed defeated.

"Why?"

"It's complicated"

"Life's fuckin' complicated but people still go on with it," House countered.

"It's not the same," she didn't want to get into the reasoning now or any other time, she had thought that the past would stay conveniently buried, but now someone had decided to grab the back hoe out of the shed and start digging.

"Well, explain to me why it is so difficult. Tell me Allison," he hated forcing the issue with her; well anyone, but it usually garnered results in the end and that was what mattered.

"Because you wouldn't understand"

"Well now is your golden opportunity to make me understand. I am a captive audience here so tell me…..please," House found he was not above begging especially with her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know everything? Why do you want to know the ins and outs of everyone's mind? Can't you just be satisfied with leaving things in the past and move on from there?" she asked.

"Come on Allison that's not me and you know it…. with all of the psycho babble you used to go on with you would know that you just can't let things stay buried and move on. If you could you wouldn't have felt the need to runaway like you did and people all around the world would be giving up."

"Fine," she yelled, "You want to know what was wrong? Why I felt the need to leave everything I had built in my life behind? It was you. You are the reason I had to leave. You made me feel as if everything I did was crap. That I was to blame for everything that went wrong for those last few cases. You took everything from me, my family, friends, even myself. With you it's just take, take, take; leaving me with nothing. That was the reason why I left because there was nothing left of me, you had taken it all," Allison sighed, "What you did left me empty. I wanted something, anything from you just to let me know that you care; that I mattered. You knew that I was in love with you and yet you abused my feelings for you."

Allison moved back to the lounge and sat heavily on it, feeling drained. These words had been actively pushed aside for the past year and a half, now they were spilling from her lips quicker than she ever imagined.

"I couldn't function anymore. I needed to survive somehow and with you near I couldn't do that, that's why I had to leave, I couldn't breath with you near me. I had no-one to turn to help me. My parents wouldn't understand, I had no friends outside the hospital, and it was no use going to see you," finally the words were out, an awkward silence fell heavily between them.

"And now," he asked after a few moments, "Can you breathe now?"

House waited for her to answer, taking a seat at the foot of the bed, resting his chin on the top of his cane watching her as she held her face in her hands.

She lifted her head from the cradle of her hands shrugging her shoulders meeting his blue eyes as she did.

Rising from his position on the bed he walked towards the window resting his forehead on the cool glass. His emotions and thoughts out of control; something he detested.

"So are you going to say anything? Argue with me saying that you did what you did to make me a better doctor?" she asked.

"Would it make any difference?"

"I don't know, but it would be nice for you to say something at least," she said softly.

"I think you have said it all. I am a manipulative bastard, who gets off on making other people miserable just for the fun of it. How close am I?" he snarked, anger flashing in his eyes.

Allison was taken aback by his tone; this was the reason why she didn't want to say anything. It hurt hearing what some one thinks about you, especially when it is spoken by someone who you have feelings about. Well she assumed that he had feelings for her in the first place.

She started to open her mouth to speak.

"Don't," he said, watching her, hurt replacing the anger he felt, "I understand. You have said enough to make me realise that this was a mistake."

His thoughts and experiences with the infamous Stacy seemed to be dwarfed by the events in the past thirty minutes. He didn't think he could be hurt anymore than the way he felt right now.

House moved away from the window over to the door, not looking at her as he limped passed the couch, his expression blank, something he perfected years ago to hide what was really going on inside.

"I am sorry to have bothered you Dr Matthews. I had you mixed up with another doctor I knew, now if you excuse me I must be leaving. I'm sorry I can't walk you home, you know being a cripple and all, but I will be sure to check in with Dr Bligh to ensure our safety. Goodnight," he said quietly, talking to the obligatory sign found on the back of all hotel doors, before opening the door, slipping out with a quiet click as the door closed behind him.

"Oh, God what have I done," she sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Escape (9/?)  
**Pairing:** House/Cameron  
**Rating:** R not yet but soon..  
**Spoilers:** none – Just repeats for the past couple of weeks  
**Word Count:** too many to count  
**Summary:** _Escape was the only way out for her……. But ones past always has a way of catching up._  
**Note:** My most humble apologies for the lateness. Life just sort of crept up on me. I hope this satisfies the lull and hopefully no one has forgotten me!

Last time in Chapter 8;

"I don't know, but it would be nice for you to say something at least," she said softly.

"I think you have said it all. I am a manipulative bastard, who gets off on making other people miserable just for the fun of it. How close am I?" he snarked, anger flashing in his eyes.

Allison was taken aback by his tone; this was the reason why she didn't want to say anything. It hurt hearing what some one thinks about you, especially when it is spoken by someone who you have feelings about. Well she assumed that he had feelings for her in the first place.

She started to open her mouth to speak.

"Don't," he said, watching her, hurt replacing the anger he felt, "I understand. You have said enough to make me realise that this was a mistake."

His thoughts and experiences with the infamous Stacy seemed to be dwarfed by the events in the past thirty minutes. He didn't think he could be hurt anymore than the way he felt right now.

House moved away from the window over to the door, not looking at her as he limped passed the couch, his expression blank, something he perfected years ago to hide what was really going on inside.

"I am sorry to have bothered you Dr Matthews. I had you mixed up with another doctor I knew, now if you excuse me I must be leaving. I'm sorry I can't walk you home, you know being a cripple and all, but I will be sure to check in with Dr Bligh to ensure our safety. Goodnight," he said quietly, talking to the obligatory sign found on the back of all hotel doors, before opening the door, slipping out with a quiet click as the door closed behind him.

"Oh, God what have I done," she sobbed.

Chapter 9

How she made it back to her apartment she never knew. The storm outside had returned with greater force, the lightening making a spectacular light show, punctuating each bolt of light with a thunderous echo rolling across the hinterland. But the beauty of the storm was lost on her, it did not compare to the storm within. Every word they said every look they gave played over in her mind like an over scratched dvd jumping and freezing on a television screen.

Tears and sobs flowed just as freely as the rain that fell.

After Gregory House left his room she sat dumbfounded for a moment, before her stomach revolted, the steak and the alcohol she consumed earlier were about to make a repeat performance. Just making it to the bathroom she was able to be reacquainted with the aforementioned meal in the expensive room.

Standing up in front of the mirror she saw a woman she didn't recognise. It was a completely different person, she was a stranger and definitely not the stranger she was expecting to become. Her red rimmed eyes and blotchy face belonged to someone else, someone she was not proud to be.

Filling up the small sink to wash her face something caught her eye, the small block lettering above her right breast, "House" blazoned in white writing. She fingered the lettering, feeling guilty; this would probably be the closest she would get to him again. He had been hurt before, just starting to heal and she had gone and taken the knife to his heart, twisting and churning the blade to open the wound, and leave him bleeding profusely.

Stripping the offending garment off as if it was contaminated, she folded it carefully, placing it on the black granite bench beside the sink. She ran her hands over the soft fabric, a lone tear escaping. The first of many that would follow in its wake.

By the time she reached her apartment building, Allison was soaked to he core, her black cocktail dress became a second skin and her body was numb from cold., so was her soul.

She hadn't meant to be intentionally hurtful…….had she? It was a reflex reaction. He had wanted her to talk about it, right? He had asked the questions, she answered, it was simple.

No it wasn't. Because now she was hurting more than before she left Princeton.

The elevator doors opened, welcoming the travellers onto a warm, comforting cocoon. It was so blatantly obvious of its intentions from the soft lighting to the soft melody of 'somewhere over the rainbow' from the over head speakers it was bordering on tacky.

Thankfully the trip was short, but she was working on autopilot. She gave a healf hearted knock on her door, knowing that Maggie wouldn't leave until she made it home again; for this Allison was grateful, she needed a friendly face at the moment. She had come across only a few in her time, thus making Maggie that more special.

Allison heard movement from behind the door a mumbled, ' about bloody time, I only ordered the flippin' pizza and hour ago," permeated the wooden structure.

Allison could hear her muffled voice as the various locks were disengaged.

"You do realise it had better be hot or I'm…….," Maggie said opening the door, pausing mid speech when she noticed it was not the aforementioned pizza guy who was meant to be there thirty minutes prior.

"Allison? God what happened?"

The few minutes of which Allison's sobs had calmed in the elevator came back full force as she crumpled in a heap on her friend. Maggie barely had time to catch her before she fell.

Guiding her to the lounge had been a marathon effort, of skirting around lamps, coffee tables and various other forms of furniture scattered around the room. No soon had theu made it to the soft leather seating, Allison's sobs were punctuated with incohereant phrases.

"I'm so stupid," she cried softly. Maggie could only hold the distraught woman, soothing her hair, softly cooing hoping it would bring peace, hopefully.

A short while later, Allison had cried herself to sleep, maggie withdrew from her embrace laying her carefully on the lounge; she had only just gotten free when a knock on the door startled her.

"shit, it's like Pitt Street here tonight," she said opening the door to her wayward pizza delivery guy, "I thought I was going to have to report you MIA."

"I'm sorry miss but there was a bit of confusion at the pizza parlour," he said, his teenage features were starting to give way into adulthood, but as with most of the male species, their boyish attitude would take a while to mature …….if ever. His wandering eyes gave that one away from the start, she was used to being looked over like a piece of meat, but this was ridiculous.

"Mario said it's um….you know…um.. free of charge," he stammered a he saw Maggie's slender hand reach between in between her cleavage to retrieve the twenty dollar bill she stuffed in there earlier, "because of the inconvenience to you for…for…..being late," he stuttered his eyes following her hand like an obedient dog as she returned the money back to its resting place.

This had to be her favourite game of all – tormenting the male species.

"Well, thank Mario for his generosity," she smirked seductively, relieving the flustered teenager of his bounty, shutting the door in his face.

Maggie was sure is she opened the door again he would still be there mouth gaping like a floundering fish.

After finishing off several pieces of her gourmet pizza and a glass of merlot, she noticed Allison stirring from her position on the lounge; she had taken the soft throw on the back of the lounge to at least ward off the cold she would be feeling from wearing wet clothing.

Maggie was at her side instantly, brushing errant brown curls off of her eyes, "Hey," she whispered, Allison responded with her own quiet 'Hi'.

"Do you want to talk?" Maggie asked watching Allison sit up further on the lounge.

Allison nodded, filling in her friend of the entire story, starting from when she had still been in Princeton.

"So there you have it," Allison sighed. She felt liberated, being set free of the burden she had carried for so long, "What do you think?" she asked.

Maggie turned and faced her friend on the lounge watching Allison closely as she gathered her thoughts. She had the right to be pissed. The person sitting before her had lied and kept things from her, but all she could feel for this woman was empathy. Allison obviously had thought it necessary to keep such a large portion of her life secret….she could hardly blame her. If she, herself had found her self torn apart, running away would of sounded like the only path to take; and she would.

"Truthfully?" Maggie asked.

Allison nodded.

"I'd do exactly the same thing if it was me," Maggie said patting Allison's knee affectionly, "Hey. How 'bout you go take a bath, warm up and I'll see if I can scrounge up something for you. Ok?" Maggie said.

"A bath does sound rather good at this point," she replied, standing up, making her way to the bathroom for a long soak.

Her bathroom definitely was not as luxurious as the one at Raptis Towers, but it was enough. The bath deep, allowing the water to comfortably submerge her body within its warm confines, accompanied with the gentle crashing of waves from beach below and the soft patter of the rain gave forth a symphony of soothing sounds, allowing her to soak away her pain.

Allison could hear Maggie potter around her apartment, obviously tiding up after her late pizza dinner. Closing her eyes she absorbed all that was around her, letting her mind float around detaching from her emotions allowing her to regroup and hopefully be stronger than she really was.

A soft knock bought Allison out of her solitude.

"Come in"

Maggie cautiously opened the bathroom door wider, holding two glasses of white wine in one hand.

"Here, thought you might want something to relax with," Maggie said handing over the glass to the bubble covered Allison, then turning to take a seat on the nearby loo, making sure the lid was closed as she did.

"Thanks"

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Drained, confused and I have no idea what I am going to do next," Allison sighed.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"You don't have to. I have inconvenienced you far too much this evening. Besides are you sure that the new guy from pathology isn't going to call you tonight?" she teased.

"Ahh, I know your moves now Miss Allison and they are as transparent as that glass over there. You are not getting rid of me that easily. I'm staying and that's that," Maggie countered crossing her arms for greater effect.

"Well, why did you ask?"

"I wanted you to tell me that you need someone right now, a friend you can count on instead of doing this alone, like you have been"

Allison had the good grace to bow her head in shame. That was exactly what she was doing; she didn't want to drag anyone else down with her into her pit of despair, one was enough.

"I'm sorry. It would be good to have some company tonight," she said sheepishly.

"Good that's settled," Maggie said standing up, "I've already made up my bed on the couch."

"Mmmm," came the reply as Allison savoured the taste of the sweet wine, watching Maggie make her way out of the bathroom.

"Oh, by the way," Maggie said turning back to her rapidly pruning friend, "Dr House gave this to me before we came knocked on your door."

Allison sat upright in the bath, displacing water over the edge drying her hands on a towel on the floor, then taking the letter from Maggie.

She sat silently for a second; not noticing Maggie had left her alone. Her mother's handwriting curved and looped across the centre of the envelope spelling out her name in her mother's perfect cursive.

Carefully lifting the back, she pulled out the sheets of writing paper which contained a link to her mother. Until then she had no idea just how terribly she missed her mother and the rest of her family. But here, in her hands was a link she had denied herself for the past eighteen months, encased within the pastel blue paper.

Mixed emotions coursed through her mind, her heart racing as she took in the words she read; the 'My sweet Allison' already bringing tears to her eyes, she fought to continue reading each and every word written. Each sentence and paragraph detailing their experiences since she left, drawing her in further to the events she missed.

Maggie sat on the lounge watching the television, which was currently on mute. She had to smile to herself there was nothing funnier than watching the late night music video shows; all the dancers looked like they were having convulsions or epileptic fits of some description while standing up. Unfortunately, tonight it just wasn't as exciting as it should be, especially with the latest pop starlet shakin' the bootie as they call it now worse than anything. No tonight's festivities were marred by the letter she had just handed to her friend soaking in the tub.

House had given it to her 'just in case', Maggie had no idea what he had meant then, but now she did. It was his safe guard if he was unable to sort things out with Allison face to face. She just hoped it did the trick.

Allison sat the letter down beside the bath, closing her eyes, forcing the last of the tears which had formed, from her eyes, following the worn path of their predecessors. The tears she shed were silent, her body hurt to much for the body wracking sobs she experienced earlier.

Sitting up, she knew something had to be done. House had made the first step and she shot him down. He had made it clear that the ball was definitely placed in her court; if something was to be done she had to take the steps to make it happen. But how?

'I didn't realise J Lo's ass could be so hypnotic,' Maggie thought as she watched Jennifer Lopez shimmied her way across the small screen, lulling her senses so much that she didn't realise her friend had emerged from the depths of her bathtub, until she had seen a hand pick up the cordless phone off the coffee table in front of her.

"Shit, Allison. Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry," Allison replied as she dialled a number into the phone.

Maggie sat there looking at her. This was a different Allison who had entered the bathroom nearly an hour before; this was not the meek, mild mannered doctor, dedicated more to her work than herself

"What are you doing? Don't answer that, stupid question. What I mean is who are you calling?" Maggie asked sceptical

"House. I have a plan"

"Does it involve lots and lots of hot rough sex?"

"Not yet but maybe later,' Allison replied smirking at her friend, "Yes could I have the number to Raptis Towers please, O.K thank you"

"What?" Maggie asked sitting on the edge of her seat like a child expectant for Santa to arrive.

"They're putting me through"

"How nice," Maggie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Her distaste to the phone company was well known to Allison after the mistake with her billing last month.

"Yes, Can you put me through to room 1410 please"

Maggie waited, imagining what was being said on the other end of the line.

"Oh, when?"

She sat and watched her friends face fall, the excitement and determination had drained out of Allison's eyes as she continued to listen to what was being said.

"Well, thank you for your time."

"So, what happened?"

Allison was silent as she digested the phone conversation in her mind, closing her eyes, this was a major hitch in her plans.

Opening them she looked at her friend.

"He left, checked out a couple of hours ago and managed to get on the last plane to the US this evening. He told them there was a medical emergency that only he could handle," Allison said simply.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Imitate Plan B"

"What's 'Plan B'?"

Allison turned to face the woman who proved more than just being a friend, "Have you ever been to Princeton?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Her ass had become numb approximately six hours ago, and no matter how much shuffling around she did in the small seat it didn't alleviate any discomfort. If she were wise, she would've booked them in the first class section, but as it stood economy class was all that was available at the time. As they say, beggars can't be choosers; it wasn't going to get them there any quicker.

Thirty-two thousand feet below, the wide expanse of the ocean spread out before them. A brief stop over in Honolulu allowed all on board a small respite from the confines of the plane; some leaving for their holidays, others boarding to replace those who recently vacated.

But she and the companion sitting beside her were there for the entire trip, the only thing unknown to her was if this would be a one way excursion or not.

It was all up to him.

The few hours she was in his presence nearly killed her with the memories she tried to hide herself from, even the twinkling of diamonds the sun gave off of the ocean was not enough to keep her from her thoughts. If anything it bought them out of the cupboard, packaged neatly in blue paper with a bright silver bow.

Seeing him.

Kissing him.

Fighting with him.

Watching him walk out of her life.

The letter.

That bloody blessed letter.

God, in some ways she wished she never saw it, but, deep down she was thankful she did. How much longer would she have survived in her own little self induced exile? Another eighteen months maybe two years.

By her calculations not much longer. The writing was on the wall the day she sat on the beach watching the newest storm roll in.

It was with that storm that bought her the memories she shut away as it thundered and crashed about her, leaving a soothing calm in its wake.

A calm so serene and peaceful it made everything around her so much clearer than she ever felt.

It was seeing her mother's handwriting, telling her of the events which had passed in her absence. The heartaches and the joy of events she was not privy to contained within the pages she wrote.

It was seeing the tear marks scattered over the page which made her heart constrict with sadness.

It was the way her mother told her how the dashing Dr House had became a prominent figure in the family in such a small space of time.

Regular visits, weekly phone calls, flowers sent for all those important occasions; Allison was doubtful he even did any of those things for his own mother let alone for hers.

That was the clincher.

Dr Gregory House, world renowned diagnostician, world-class pain in the ass, winner of the 'Actively Avoided Patients, Clinic Duty, Emotions and Well Being An All Round Bastard' of the year award for the past fifteen years, actually cared for her, loved her enough to travel half way across the world to be with her, and the best she could offer him was a fight.

A bloody stupid fight; all because she ran away when things got a little rough.

But not anymore.

It was time to be strong.

Closing her eyes, Allison Cameron rested. It was going to be a long road ahead.

"Do you think you should tell him he's completed the most clinic hours in the past month than any other doctor in the hospital?"

Dr Cuddy looked over her desk to her male companion, "You seriously want me to tell him that if he keeps this up he will finally have all his contracted clinic hours completed in less than eight months?"

Her companion turned around in his chair, enabling him to have a better view of the clinic behind them and the quarry of their conversation.

"Look at him. He's miserable, he's taking more vicodin than ever, I haven't seen him eat a decent meal in almost three weeks and if my guess is correct he hasn't had a full night's sleep since he came back from god knows where…."

"You must be kidding me right? You expect me to tell him to go home when this has been the most productive he has ever been since he started here? Not to mention there hasn't been a complaint against him in the past six weeks, even for him that's a miracle."

Wilson looked over at Cuddy in astonishment. He was shocked that she would put the hospital first over the well being of her staff.

_Over House._

"What? You'll honestly let him continue killing himself at this rate?"

Cuddy sighed heavily placing her head in her hands. She had seen the destructive path House had put himself on. She had tried, really, really tried to curb it within a week of his return, seeing him cut so low was almost as bad as seeing him just after his infarction nearly seven years ago. She even tempted him with less hours if it could entice the old House back into action.

Lifting her head slowly, Wilson saw the tired defeat in her eyes that she had hidden beneath her one sided banter.

"I've tried Wilson. Honestly I've tried, but he just won't listen._ He never listens._ I have threatened him out of the hospital for a couple of days, even offered to deduct clinic hours but he's just so stubborn he won't listen."(Wait, Cuddy's threatened House of being thrown out for a few days? You mean suspended? Or is she just trying to be more strict with words to force him into a vacation? There's something about Cuddy's line that isn't making sense to me.)

Wilson could only nod with agreement. When House was in a mood like this it was better just to wait……hopefully it was before he killed himself.

Turing back to the clinic, silently watching the man in question as he collected another file from the dominatrix of nurses, Brenda, before retreating to the solace of exam room one with another patient.

"I had a phone call from a Dr Bligh in Australia. There's a doctor he wants to recommend to House's department," Cuddy commented softly.

"Does House know yet?"

"No. I was kind of hoping…" Cuddy started.

"If I would talk to him and get him to do an interview. Right?" Wilson said plainly.

"Well, sort of. The interview is this afternoon at one. Do you think you could do it?"

"I'll try. But frankly the last thing he wants is to interview another prospective duckling," he said tiredly.

They had danced this dance many times in the past, with House leading and Wilson forced to make it as graceful as possible even though the floor was as slippery as hell.

Cuddy looked at Wilson again silently thanking him. She made her way around her desk, slowly brushing past, running her fingers lightly along the back of his neck, fingers grazing the soft skin below the cotton of his collar. His eyes closing at the feel of delicate fingers on his skin, the magic of those fingers he had only just discovered.

"So you still want to meet up tonight?" she asked cautiously aware of prying eyes in the glass enclosure they call a hospital. What were the architects thinking?

Wilson turned his head slightly to look at her.

"I'll pick you up. Seven alright?"

Cuddy leaned down bringing her mouth close to his ears.

"It's more than alright," she whispered.

Wilson turned his head capturing her lips quickly, deeply kissing her.

'Glass walls? What glass walls?' was the distinguished Dr Cuddy's last thought for the next few minutes.

The rubber of the surgical gloves snapped as the doctor removed them from his long fingers, carelessly tossing the gloves over his shoulder landing it into the biohazard bin in one shot.

"You can get dressed now," he said without concern, almost grunting out his response. He completely ignored and offered very little help to the older woman as she scrambled off the exam table gathering her clothes to redress.

House turned quickly on the stool dragging himself over to the counter, scribbling furiously on a pad in that unknown language doctors seem to have.

"Well Mrs Baker, I am sure that this fungal cream will remove all that itches and ails down stairs. So hand this to the pharmacist on your way out," House snarked ripping the piece of yellow paper off the pad.

"Do you have to be this ….. gruff Dr House," the woman asked.

"If I was nice would you come back?"

"Of course. If the doctor I see is pleasant enough, I would definitely like to see them again," Mrs Baker responded.

"Exactly my point," House responded cheerily, a false smile plastered on his face, "I don't want to see you."

His face suddenly taking on his usual scowl, as he watched Mrs Baker snatch her prescription and heading for the door mumbling under breath about the uncouth behaviour of professionals now days.

House allowed himself a slight smile, something he had not been able to do in quite sometime. Maybe things were starting to look up.

He refused to think about her. It was a subject that didn't exist, not now, not ever.

A quiet knock on the exam room door took him back to the present.

Wilson poked his head around the edge of the door seeing House spinning slowly on his stool.

"Having a good day?" Wilson asked cautiously. House's mood was so unpredictable lately he had to guess what sort of mood his oldest friend would be in.

"Yup."

"Feel up to a bit of lunch?"

"Yup. You're paying."

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."

It must be an alright day today Wilson thought to himself as he lead the two of them out and up to the cafeteria.

Now the only problem would be to break the news about the upcoming interview.

A young woman walked through the busy foyer of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the patients were being bustles here and there. She was just thankful the occupants of the hospital were otherwise occupied to notice the well dressed woman pass through with little fanfare

Even the security officer placed at the main doors after House's shooting a couple years before barely glanced at her as she walked in.

Purposefully and full of memories, she made her way to the elevators, her head full of the words of wisdom her companion back to the United States gave her not a few minutes before.

"_It'll be fine. He'll be so surprised he'll grab you and kiss you senseless."_

If only it was that simple.

The doors to the steel cubicle opened, welcoming her inside, bringing forth conversations and looks shared between herself and the object of her mission.

She just hoped that like James Bond she came out relatively unscathed.

"How complicated is it to not put pickles on a sandwich?"

The doors to the elevator located on the first floor slid shut, slowly making it's ascent to the fourth.

"Well…."

"Don't answer that, it's obviously too hard for their menial minds to comprehend the simplest of tasks, hence their jobs."

"House…"

"No, no, you won't change my mind," he said holding hi hands up, "If I didn't know any better Cuddy put them up to it. It's probably part of their workplace agreement."

Wilson stomach was turning. The green salad and orange juice he just had at lunch was not sitting well and was threatening on making a repeat showing sans the bowl it came in. They were approaching House's office at an alarming rate.

He still hadn't been able to broach the subject of the forthcoming interview. The words formed easily in his mind:

"_Look House, it's been a while maybe it's time to think of hiring a new fellow?" _

"_You know, Cameron would want you to go on with your life instead of wallowing."_

No matter how he worded it, it just wasn't going to work. He only hoped his courage came back to him before their arrival to the fourth floor.

Nothing had changed.

Absolutely nothing.

The red and grey oversized tennis ball sat precariously on the edge of the glass topped desk, his well worn and loved ipod sat waiting for his return in the docking station, to listen to its eclectic contents once again.

She could only guess where his game boy was, most likely sitting deep within his blazer pocket, anticipating its next rendezvous in the clinic.

The walls remained the same pale blue, the reclining chair in the corner bore the owners impression still embedded in the tan fabric, and his red mug sat on the floor beside the chair, obviously forgotten.

If she was still working here (and she hopes that she will be soon), his mug wouldn't be left idly on the floor unwashed and unattended for long.

She sat back straight facing the balcony which lead to Wilson's office. She wondered if he continued to leap, well not so much leap with his leg, but make his way over to his friends office to raid his fridge.

Glancing at the small clock on his desk.

12.57pm

Just a couple more minutes left.

The step-thump rhythm echoing around the corridor signalling the end of life, one person's life in particular.

Wilson was counting down the steps until his doom just as his companion's steps were serenading the final beats of his heart.

Forty yards till touch down.

It was now or never.

"Look House, there's this ……… thing." Wilson tugged nervously on his collar something that didn't go unnoticed by House, "I need to tell you something."

"Well, my birthday is a few months off so it can't be the monster truck rally tickets you bought"

"How did you know about them."

"Hey bro, it's not my fault you left your credit card bill laying around for all to see."

"You looked through my drawers?" House just shrugged and continued walking, Wilson _shouldn't_ be shocked and yet he was.

"House I keep my bills in the bottom drawer of a locked filing cabinet"

Twenty yards.

"Seriously House it's important,"

"If it's that important what's her name?"

"What?"

"What's her name? You know, the hooker you bought me. Seeing as I have been a little depressed these past weeks it must be a pick-me-up on doctors orders." House winked at Wilson knowingly.

Ten yards.

"You're disgusting"

"Eh." House shrugged.

Five yards.

Wilson stepped in front of House pulling him to an abrupt stop in the deserted corridor.

"Hey! Watch it! Remember this?" House said holding up his cane, "You were there, remember when the evil witch of the south and Hitler re-incarnated decided it would be fun to hack off most of my thigh?"

"House forget about your leg for a moment and listen."

Wilson decided that dealing with House was infinitely worse than looking after a pack of screaming two years olds. "Cuddy wants you to interview someone. For Cameron's position." Wilson could see House cringe at hearing her name.

"No." His voice taking on a harsh edge.

"House you are working your current fellows into the ground. You have been taking on more cases than ever before. You need another person to help handle the workload."

"I don't need another person," House said through clenched teeth.

"You do. If you don't hire someone, Cuddy's going to do it for you and knowing her the person will be your worst nightmare."

House looked everywhere but at his friend. He was hoping to put this off for as long as he could.

Today it seemed to be the expiry date.

There were two choices, well three if you counted him resigning.

One, refuse and have Cuddy hire some incompetent amoeba who can barely string a coherent sentence together or bite the proverbial bullet and do it himself, finally closing the door on something he was hoping to keep ajar for just a little longer.

"Look I know this is hard, but you have to move on. She would want you to instead of being the miserable bastard for the rest of your life."

House raised an eyebrow at Wilson's comment.

"Well, more of a miserable bastard than you currently are."

House though for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

"Alright let's get this show on the road," he sighed.

Wilson smiled. A small victory before the war was always a good sign. But then again it could all fall in a heap not long after.

Pushing the door open, House saw the young woman sitting in front of his desk. Her brunette hair pulled loosely in a bun, her slight frame currently sporting a stylish navy suit. His eyes followed the curve of her back down to the matching skirt and shoes.

'Comfortable shoes,' was his first thought. He despised women who would knowingly torture themselves with narrow pointy shoes all in the name of high fashion.

"This is Dr Matthews. She's an immunologist," Wilson informed House as soon as they entered the office. House seemed indifferent, as with any other interview he switched off immediately when Wilson opened his office door.

The young woman stood confidently from her seat, turning around extending her hand in greeting.

Both men stood in silence watching the scene unfold before them in slow motion. The curve of her body, the way she inclined her head all seemed familiar.

But the thing that shocked them the most was her eyes. Those blue-green eyes which had been absent from the office for so long was now back.

"Hi Dr House, Dr Wilson." Her voice was velvety and soft just as it had been all those weeks ago and still held the gentleness that would always be with her.

"Dr Cameron?" Wilson choked. To say he was stunned would be an understatement.

House stood staring at the one person he thought he left standing in the middle of a Gold Coast hotel room.

The room had become quiet. A definite stalemate had settled in the room.

House remained rigid, his cane firmly planted on the carpet waiting for Wilson to finally pick his jaw off the floor.

Cameron however remained calm; well her exterior did, inside her stomach churned worse than a bad case of turbulence at thirty thousand feet in the air, and her legs were on the verge of crumbling underneath her.

"It's good to see you again Dr Wilson"

"Wow. Cameron it's amazing to see you, I must admit you had us all worried there for a long while." He was actually wondering if House had managed to slip some LSD in his orange juice at lunch.

"I'm truly sorry. It was never my intention to make people worry like that."

House snorted at her comment, disbelieving every word.

Wilson looked at House incredulously, while Cameron raised a perfectly arched brow at him.

"Forget it," Wilson commented turning back around to face the young woman. "My God. You're back that's what we should be celebrating."

Taking the few strides between them Wilson scooped Cameron into a hug, spinning her around House's office as if it would be last time he would see her again earning himself a small chuckle from Cameron for his actions.

"House, isn't this great?" Wilson laughed putting her back on her feet.

Not receiving a reply from the Diagnostician, Wilson faced Cameron who shrugged.

Tension suddenly settled in the room. Wilson was caught between running for his life and his innate curiosity to see what made his friend close up so suddenly.

Then it all fell into place.

"You're not surprised she's here, are you?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

House shrugged.

"House came and saw me about a month ago in Australia," Cameron commented making her presence known again.

"You found her, went to Australia and didn't tell me? Anyone?"

"It didn't seem too important. Besides what she did was much worse. Why is it that everyone focuses on my screw ups rather than the other persons? Besides it's between me and her. Right Dr Matthews?" House glared at her making her agree with what he was saying. It was obvious that the reasons for his little sojourn down under should remain between those involved.

Cameron dutifully nodded.

"Dr Matthews?" Wilson questioned.

"Aha, I knew he would catch on eventually. Good work there Sherlock. Meet our one o'clock interview dutifully set up from Cuddy no doubt, a Dr A Matthews from Griffith University Teaching Hospital on the Gold Coast in Queensland Australia. She comes highly recommended from a Dr Bligh, Head of Immunology. Am I right?" House spat.

Wilson nodded again seemingly losing his voice under House's raw emotion.

"Matthews?" Wilson questioned.

"Yeah, our young escape artist here gave us the slip by using her married name to skip the country," House snarked.

"Well, you don't have to make it sound as if I committed a murder or something," Cameron snapped back at him.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have left the way you did!"

"You basically didn't give me any choice in the matter!"

"At least I wasn't the one who decided they couldn't handle it and go running off to hide in the corner like an insolent child."

"Well, if you showed a bit of emotion every once and a while, maybe people wouldn't feel the need to hide. Oh but then again you don't have emotions. They're for the weak," she spat.

"And if you weren't some 'Pollyana' wanna be and knitting stuffed animals you would know how to operate in the real world."

"You don't anyway. You have never stepped foot into the real world. You lock yourself up in your own vicodin induced kingdom barking your orders to your lackeys!"

Wilson watched on. It was a new variation of the U.S Open; instead of volleying tennis balls they were volleying words. Words which were getting harsher with each serve.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to it then. Good," Wilson calmly stated to no one in particular as the other occupants in the room were otherwise occupied with each other.

"You didn't mind. As a matter of fact you even tried to seduce me right here in this office."

"At least I didn't falsify medical records to get high."

Neither House nor Cameron noticed Wilson leave the office; both were currently giving each other the evil eye. They had run out of things to say and were trying to out glare each other.

Cameron was the first one to look away; she was never any good at staring someone down. Her brother always said she was always too gullible, besides this was House, she would never be in his league.

"Been practising?"

"What?" she was confused.

"You've been practising. I should feel honoured. I bet you've been waiting a few years to say that lot." A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Walking back to his desk, he sat heavily in his chair allowing it rock back with his weight, carefully eyeing his female companion. Cameron remained standing her gaze focused on the oversized red and grey ball on the desk, her hand idly spinning it around in its holder.

"Why are you really here?" he asked, his voice had all but lost the edge it had just moments ago.

Cameron looked up meeting his gaze.

"It was time to stop running," she replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because the thing I want most is here."

House looked her over. She was stronger than the last time he saw her and she had also gained a few much needed pounds, that was a definite, but there was something else he couldn't place his finger on. What was it?

"The job? Is that what you want?" he asked. It would be a process of elimination, something he wasn't patient with.

"It would be a bonus. But it's not what I am here for."

"Well, then it can't be for the good food. That's for sure. Wilson and I have already worked out its crap."

Cameron smiled a little at his comment.

"So what is it that you want Dr Matthews," he asked tenting his fingers under his chin as his body relaxed further into his chair.

"Cameron. It's back to Dr Cameron now."

House raised an eyebrow. She was serious; she was here, claiming her place back in the real world, where she belonged. Determination shone in her eyes. She had her eye on the prize and was out to stake her claim.

"So you decided to ditch the whole depressed widow look."

Cameron scowled.

"What? Didn't like that look? But sweetheart that look was so you," he sneered sarcastically.

"House," she warned.

The way she said his name made him realise he was skating on thin ice. He didn't care, because frankly what right did she have to waltz right into his life again when she made it abundantly clear he held no place in hers.

"Please House, we've been down this road before and it's tiring," she sighed sitting heavily into the chair she previously sat.

"Join the club."

"Please House." Allison took a few moments to gather her thoughts. "I want to thank you," she said softly.

"Thank me? That's rich especially since the last time you saw me you basically told me I was the one at fault. I was the one that caused all your heartache," he barked.

Cameron sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

"I want to thank you for all the things you did for my family while I wasn't here, especially my mum. The flowers, the visits, phone calls, everything you did. It was nice to know someone was looking out for them," she spoke softly wanting to make sure he knew how grateful she was.

"You must've been mistaken; I don't do things like that. Probably Wilson, you know how he likes to play the dashing knight in shining armour role."

Cameron smiled. It was just like him to deflect such sentiment.

"My mum was pretty particular with the description. Cane with a set of groovy flares at the bottom, sexy body and blue eyes you could drown in."

House blushed. She was right Mrs Cameron had taken a bit of a shine to him. Feeding him up with her home cooking, all the while he laughed, chatted and even had a few bets with Mr Cameron about the latest football matches. Even as going so far as to invite Mr Cameron to New York with him to see a game.

"Look House, the way I acted when I saw you….I'm not proud of it. You surprised me and I was scared. You made me face something I should've done ages ago, instead of running away like I did.

"I want another chance. Please. To put things right as they say. You made me see what I want in my life, who I want in me life, if he is willing to give me that chance," Cameron spoke strongly but softly looking into his eyes making him hear every one of her words, hoping the underlying message would be heard.

"I'll consider your application. You should know in the next day or so regarding the fellowship position."

Cameron understood.

Rising from her seat she held out her hand, House briefly looked into her eyes seeing the hopefulness lying within them before he held her small hand in his, allowing the warmth of her skin flow up his arm.

"Here's my number. I look forward to your call Dr House," she smiled handing him a small piece of paper with her contact details.

House gave her a brief nod, watching her turn and walk out the glass door to his office.

Dr Allison Cameron stepped out into the New Jersey sun feeling happier than she had in months.

She had barely made it to her rental car before her phone vibrated in her purse. Opening up the text message she smiled and turned her face to the window of House's office before continuing her journey.

"_Tonight. My place. Bring food & Grog"_

There was no doubt who the message was from.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As she stood in the bathroom brushing her hair, memories came flooding to a time as a teenager talking to her best friend. "So what are your plans tonight?" she asked.

"Dunno. Thought I might check out a pub or something. Recommend anything?"

"There's this place, 'Murphy's' down on Maple Avenue. I used to go there all the time with my co-workers. Good food, great music and the prices aren't that bad either."

Tossing her long blonde hair over each of her shoulders she posed her self seductively on the olive green bed spread. "Honey, I don't need to worry about that."

Allison laughed her head poking out from the bathroom. Maggie had always managed, no matter where they were, go out and not pay for a single drop of alcohol which passed her lips. It was a talent.

"So do all the hot young Yankee docs hang out there?" Maggie giggled as she bounced eagerly on one of the twin beds in their hotel room.

"They did the last time I was there. You never know you might find yourself an Aussie amongst us Yanks," she smiled putting the final touches of her makeup on wondering if Chase was somehow still in the area.

"Nah. Been there done that. I think it's time to sample the global wine list for a change." She continued to flick the channels incessantly, each flick of the station matching each bounce she made on the soft mattress.

"So are you changing outfits?" Allison asked returning from the bathroom.

"What's wrong with this?" Maggie looked down at her attire, ripped jeans and a red flannel shirt.

"Nothing," Allison smirked, "but if you are after those hunky Yankee docs, you might want to rethink the whole stockman look."

"I'll have you know that this," she said indicating her attire, "has the guys lining up at pub back home."

Allison gave her dear friend a loving look as she sat beside her on the bed.

"Sweetie, we're not in outback Wagga Wagga anymore."

Maggie threw her an exasperated look. "You honestly think I would go out looking like this?"

"Well you have been known to do it before."

"Allie, that was at a rodeo back home. This is what turns our Aussie blokes on. You turn up with this on a pair of riding boots, an akubra and a six pack and baby you are in for the ride of your life."

"That's just gross," Allison said screwing up her nose.

"Eh… Besides I thought that little blue dress in the wardrobe would do the trick,"

"You know it would," Allison smirked, "if I remember correctly wasn't that the dress that caught the eye of the brilliant London surgeon a few months back at that conference."

A disgusted look passed across the Aussie's face. "You know Allie, apart from the smooth accent and dashing good looks. There was nothing '_Brilliant_' about him," she said wiggling her little finger in the air.

"Ahh no wonder you shunned him the next day when he tried to ask you for lunch," a knowing smile formed on Allison's face.

The opening theme for General Hospital came on in the back ground of the small hotel room. Allison became transfixed with the opening sequence. It had been ages since she had seen the daytime soap opera; even then she only caught brief glimpses of it when House had it playing in his office or on his portable television in the clinic. But it was a sound she always associated with House. Something uniquely him.

She was transfixed with the rhythmic beat, watching the faces of the characters fade in and out. Her mind recalling the times she heard the same music drifting in through the gaps of the glass doors to his office. In a moment she was taken back when his word was law and every time he entered the room her heart would momentarily cease beating just waiting to hear him talk.

"Hey! Isn't it time to meet your knight with the limp right about now?"

Allison was dragged kicking and screaming back to the present; there were many times in the past few weeks, small things she saw, smelled or heard that would drag her back to a time where she felt at home with. All orbiting around just one man.

House.

"Mmmm. What?"

Maggie was becoming worried. She noticed Allison retreating into her self more and more over the past few weeks; at first she brushed it off. But now she wasn't so sure. "I said, aren't you meant to be meeting your dream guy? Like now?"

"Yeah"

"Allie, are you alright?" She watched Allison carefully as she picked up her hand bag.

Allison began rummaging around looking for her lipstick, which conveniently fell to the bottom of her bag. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sorta spaced out there for a minute."

"I've done that a bit lately haven't I?"

"Yeah you have. You've got me worried is everything alright?"

"There's nothing to worry about," Allison smiled at her friend, "I have been reminiscing. That's all."

"Just as long as it wasn't some plan to do away with me here in the States," she laughed menacingly shaking a finger at her friend. "I know how you doctors over here work. Lure some poor innocent into your web and then BAM!!" Maggie clapped her hands together, "I'm never heard from again."

It was in that moment that Allison realised her friend could have been an accomplished actress. Shaking her head she continued on her search for her elusive lipstick.

"You're right that was my plan all along. And House was in on it too. He knows some really cool stuff on how to dispose of a body without being detected," Allison said with a deadpan voice.

"Not funny Allison."

"Hey you started it all. Now I am off to see me a doctor. Are you sure you don't want a lift?"

"Nah, I'm cool. Go, go otherwise you'll be late," Maggie was starting to recognise the reluctance in her friend. Getting up, she embraced Allison in a warm hug. "Hey every thing will be fine. Ok. You love him and he loves you. It will be just like Cinderella, you'll get your Prince Charming."

Allison sank further into the hug, "You sound awfully sure of yourself."

"Women's intuition. Now go don't keep your man waiting," she said now bodily pushing her friend out the door. "Now this time I don't want to see you until late, late tomorrow if not the next day," she smirked.

Allison pouted. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you later and have a good night."

"Don't worry I will," she said with a wink, before closing the door.

House had been home approximately forty-five minutes. Enough time to shower, change and down a couple of scotches with a vicodin as a chaser. Either way it wasn't helping to relieve the anxiety from consuming him.

What the _hell_ was he thinking sending that fucking text message? He could blame it on stress. Yeah, that sounded plausible. Post traumatic stress disorder. The only thing was he was usually the cause of said disorder not the recipient.

'_Tonight, my place bring food and grog'_

Could it get any more ambiguous than that?

Hell, he didn't even set a time for his impending demise. He was half expecting her to be sitting on his door step by the time he got home like an abandoned puppy. It was something to be grateful for at least.

Sitting heavily down at his piano, House picked out the start of an old jazz song. The deep melody resonated around his apartment as his fingers caressed the white and black keys to perfection. Steve happily ran in his wheel all the while watching his master play.

It seemed poetical that as soon as the final notes of the song finished a tentative knock sounded at his door.

Well, he couldn't very well hide and say he wasn't home. His playing put paid to that idea fairly quickly.

House eyed the rat in his cage by the stereo with a 'help me' look. The rat looked back at him with a rattish smirk, claiming that he had bought it all on him self. "You're no help," House scolded the vermin creature.

Limping heavily to the door he had little doubt of who it was. Wilson had conveniently left him in the lurch. Something about exploring the mating rituals of advance primates. It certainly sounded icky to House and asked no further questions about this activity.

His hand grasped the door knob. A slight turn to the right would answer all his questions. The big question was did he want them answered.

A quick tug and the door opened. Allison Cameron stood there in all her relaxed glory. Taking in her attire he noticed she wore all the right things; low rider jeans- a definite must for any woman's wardrobe, tight black 'Cold Chisel' band t-shirt - highlighting all the necessary 'assets', and a dark brown leather jacket.

"I've got just what the doctor ordered," she said a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth holding up two white plastic bags obviously containing the items requested.

House reached over and grabbed the bag containing the alcohol in her hands. "Yeah well, that's debateable depending on what sort of 'medicine' you bought."

"Well, it was a bit hard. But seeing as I used your account at _'Wok on In'_ I thought I might be on the right track," she smiled brightly just like he remembered.

"As long as you got the egg rolls then we're fine," he said closing the door behind her.

"Plates?" she asked looking between the dining table stacked high with books and the bare coffee table in front of the lounge.

Walking past Allison he dumped his lean form on the lounge, "You're such a princess."

Allison rolled her eyes as she seated herself beside him on the worn leather couch.

'_Some things would never change,'_ she thought as she watched him dig around in the bag of food for the chopsticks and she was grateful it didn't.

a/n

I know that this was a long time in the making but RL got in the way big time. Graduation, teaching writing, helping at my kids school for a literary competition have all taken large chunks of my time. This chapter should actually be longer but I thought the wait was long enough, it's a bit of a filler but the next one will be the one to watch out for. Only a couple more left…….


	12. Chapter 12

I know it's been a while but I did spend many hours on this one – thanks goes to Becky for her wonderful beta'ing. You are simply the best!!!!

Chapter 12.

"Aha, found them!"

"Well, if you just asked me I would've been able to tell you exactly where they were," she replied re-stacking the upturned Chinese containers from House's frantic search for the elusive chopsticks.

"That's no fun," he pouted, "So what booze did you bring. Hopefully, something strong so I can have my wicked way with you!" his eyebrows doing their own little leery dance.

Cameron stopped. Her hand stalling mid air above the bag containing the liquid portion of their dinner, "You're still disgusting."

"And you still love me," his eyes daring her to contradict his words.

Sighing she gave up, removing a six pack of beer and a bottle of white wine. Sitting the bottle on the table House looked at his companion.

"I suppose you are gonna want a glass with that?"

"Well, I can't very well drink from the bottle now can I?"

"See, again with the whole princess routine," he snarked getting up heading to the kitchen, opening cupboards as he went.

Cameron immediately jumped up following him, "House, you don't have to get it, at least let me get it…. I'm sure I can find a glass, it can't be that hard."

"You never know," he said turning to look at her for the first time since she followed him in.

God she looked good, almost as if she belonged there in his apartment. House mentally shook himself out of this line of thought,

"Look, make yourself useful. Somewhere in those drawers should be a bottle opener."

Cameron nodded and made her way to the far end of the small kitchen, opening the drawers in search of her quarry.

House meanwhile, stood transfixed, watching her move effortlessly from one drawer to the next. Turning back to the overhead cupboard, House reached up to get one of the crystal goblets his grandmother gave him as a house warming gift. They were some expensive piece of glass she found at a small store during one of her last trips around her native Holland before she died. If his memory served him correctly they were from Zawiercie, in southern Poland, hand blown, individually crafted, the works.

It was the first time they had been taken down from the top shelf. No one ever had the privilege of having its cool glass pressed against their lips. He even forbade Stacy from ever using the delicate crystal. Yet for some unknown reason he felt compelled to bring them out of hiding, it just seemed like the perfect time.

His grandmother told him that they should be used for special occasions, but he thought she meant at his engagement or possibly his wedding.

Tonight was a special occasion; it was the night that she walked back into his life and hopefully the last time she walked out of it too.

_He hoped._

Transferring his cane to his left hand and resting his hip against the wooden bench top for balance, House extended his arm to encircle the tapered glass in his hand, but just as he did so, a muscle spasm tore through his back.

"Holy mother of god!" House's cane crashed to the floor, and his left hand shot to the middle of his back.

"What? What's wrong?" Allison was instantly at his side. She watched helplessly as he groaned and writhed in pain.

"Damn back!" he moaned as he bent over at the waist, leaning on the cool surface of the kitchen counter. His hand automatically went to his jeans pocket to grab hold of the familial orange bottle.

"Don't," Cameron grabbed hold of his hand before it had a chance to reach deep into the denim.

"What!" he looked at her incredulously, "I'm in _pain._ _Hello!_ Little white pills take away said pain."

"I have a better way."

House raised a sceptical eyebrow at her statement, "trust me this will work."

"Sure?" he looked into her eyes. They silently pleaded with him to trust her. It was one thing to trust someone with your life, but could you trust them with your heart?

House slowly nodded his ascent. Quickly she gave him his fallen cane as she slung his left arm over her shoulder, effectively stabilising him on both sides.

"Ok, let's get you into bed," she said, instantly regretting the words.

"Good you're easy. Not even a drop to drink and you're already willing to shag," his voice dropping to a dangerously low octave in her ear.

Allison involuntary shuddered at the sound, a warm tingle stirring low in her belly. Over and over she tried to convince herself, 'Now is not the time, now is not the time. Composing her face she turned her face to him.

"That's disgusting," her face scrunching up in revulsion as she spoke. "Besides it would take a lot more than a few drinks to get me in your bed," her voice taking on a similar sultry tone.

It was House's turn to falter, his leg giving out on him in shock at her words. Allison stumbled under his weight, but quickly recovered sniggering softly as she re-adjusted her hold around his waist.

House remained silent as he was led through his apartment to the bedroom, taking small steps hoping to lessen the pain with every step he took, failing to turn on the appropriate lights as they entered the room.

The room hadn't changed, well she hoped he changed the sheets at least, but the layout remained the same as it did when she came to seek his guidance in the middle of the night for one of their patients. An over full clothes hamper stood beside the open wardrobe a blue oxford spewing from the bottom.

Cameron could only shake her head. _'No wonder his shirts are always rumpled'_

"Ok, take your shirt off and lie face down on the bed," she removed his arm from her shoulder steadying him as he stood upright before leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Only if you do the same," he said giving her a lecherous grin.

All she could do was roll her eyes as she left the bedroom to retrieve her purse from the lounge room.

"Did you know, it's considered illegal in some countries to strip a man bare and not be similarly dressed," he yelled wincing slightly as he tugged his t-shirt over his head, sitting on the edge of the bed as requested, laying face down in the centre of rumpled sheets.

"Well, it's a good thing we're in the States then," she called, her voice getting louder as she came into the room clutching a crystal vial.

When she stepped into the room, she found herself unable to continue because the man who had invaded her mind for so many years was lying before her, stripped bare to the waist face down in his bed.

His tanned skin pulled tight over the clearly defined muscles of his back, flowing down to the dip in his back before rising again to meet the swell of his arse.

And what a magnificent arse it was. All of the times she sat mesmerised during a differential with his back turned toward her were too numerous to count. And here she was, lost seeing the denim perfectly shaped around his body. It was almost better than riding the opiate buzz many moons ago.

Turning his head slightly on his bed, he caught her staring at him. A devious grin graced his features.

"I won't bite, unless that's what you're into," House growled as he turned his head back on to the mattress pushing the pillow further up the headboard with his hands.

He settled into the mattress, allowing the softness envelope him thankful Wilson's cleaning lady was in the day before and changed the sheets allowing him to breathe in that clean sheet smell, plus a scummy sheet smell doesn't bode well with the ladies.

A brief thought of offending her came to the forefront of his brain, but it was quickly squashed when he surmised she wouldn't have travelled all this way just to run away because he had a smart mouth.

"If that's what you're into I'm willing to try," Allison's voice was almost a purr. House groaned as his body involuntarily shuddered, blood rushing to settle just below his belt.

One thing was for sure his little bitty Allison Cameron was no longer the meek and mild doctor from before. Standing in his bedroom was the new, improved version and he liked this one a whole lot better.

House had little time to ponder Cameron 2.2 for long before the bed beside him dipped sharply to one side before levelling out.

Soon he felt her heat settle on his rear, it did nothing to ease his own. If anything it stoked the flames higher than ever before as more and more of his body diverted all unnecessary blood flow to an ever increasing erection.

"Now this could be a little cold," her sultry voice warned.

"Bring it on baby!" the bravado he showed was instantly doused when the cool drops of oil landed squarely on his naked skin and he jumped almost unseating Allison.

"Hey there…… easy cowboy"

"Warn me next time," House groaned into the mattress.

Allison leaned further over House's body bringing her lips to just beside his ear, "I did. Not my fault you didn't heed said warning," she breathed.

House shuddered again, not from cold but from the feel of her lips barely touching him.

Sitting back squarely on his delectable rump, Allison admired the view up close. The way his back curved, dipped and stretched muscles over his frame. It was easy to imagine that this was more than just a simple massage.

No. It was very, very easy to think that this was the way a wife would help ease her husband's strains of the day before turning him over and giving him the ride of his life.

Her hands stilled over the small of his back, the newly warmed oil pooling in the dip it formed. She knew as soon as her hands touched his skin it would be the end of her. All those months of trying to suppress her desires for the man beneath her would be for naught.

'_But isn't that the real reason why you came back to him_,' her mind countered.

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, her hands tentatively touched the smooth expanse of tanned skin on offer. Exhibiting a life of their own, her hands traversed his back, her mind detailing the moans he gave off.

A loud moan rumbled from deep within his chest. He was officially in heaven, her talent for being a doctor is one of the things which drew him to her, but _this_, this was an entirely different talent which deserved a new appreciation.

How he longed to have her hands run the length of his upper body, long fingers playing with the sparse greying hair on his chest.

Oh how he longed for her fingers to trace the muscles on his stomach teasing them to follow to his jeans and watching them disappear beneath the denim band reaching inside his boxers……

"Oh God!" he moaned.

Allison smiled, with every stoke of her hands kneading his tense muscles she felt him relax further as she managed to make several passes over his back, targeting a particularly tight group just below his right shoulder blade before gliding her hands to the small of his back.

Spreading her hands wide, she concentrated her fingers along his sides while her thumbs worked their way up his spine, individually locating each vertebra as she went caressing each individual bone up to his neck.

With each pass of her hands House's arousal pressed insistently into the mattress, making him squirm beneath her, in turn allowing her to grind and rub her core against the swell of his jean clad rear, her heat seeping through the layers of denim.

His body thrummed for release, it was bordering on the point of madness as lust and desire coursed through his veins. The feel of her perched over him was becoming unbearable as he felt her hands roam over his oiled back.

Every moan which escaped his body belonged to someone else, some other lucky bastard, leaving him merely a vessel as the animal inside struggled to break free.

He was bound to lose, and it came as no surprise when it did.

His motives would haunt him for many years to come; he was sure it would.

Allison Cameron held the position of power, dominating his prone form rising above him like some fallen angel, but in a split second all that changed. His arm shot out from underneath his pillow encircling her waist bringing her body around, effectively pinning her to the bed, his own body hovering over her.

She barely had time to sound her protest before she found herself falling into a pool of blue, searching his eyes finding intense desire and lust filling them. Allison hoped she had enough cognitive function to reflect the same, but had little time to decipher his actions before a deep growl could be heard and his lips forcing themselves on hers.

His tongue forced its way into her mouth, searching every crevice it could before finding the uniqueness which was Allison Cameron.

He could swear it was a combination of warm summer strawberries and something that could only be her and if bottled would fetch a tidy sum on the open market, but this was something that he would take to his grave. No-one would ever get to taste the sweet delights she had on offer, he was staking his claim; he would mark and brand her as his.

_Only his_.

Hands roamed beneath and over clothing. A large calloused hand made its way up the side of her rib cage while softer much, smaller ones traversed his jean clad rear, one making the perilous journey to the bass button to the holy grail, all the while feeling its contents being ground into her, teasing her soft core.

Her shirt fell to the floor with a sigh when his lips mouthed her neck. Jeans were tossed with a more satisfied thump, the owners knowing that they had at least reached their targeted destination.

The feel of his erection was now more pronounced out of its jean casing, it also meant satin and silk were the only remaining barriers. And if jeans didn't put up much of a fight then these flimsy pieces of material would be no match against amorous hands.

Well that's what House thought at least.

That was until he went for the bra.

The one thing keeping him from properly worshipping the most perfect globes of sensitised skin, to suckle on her nourish giving breasts, to feel their weight in his hands as he teased the hardened buds with his fingers, lips, teeth.

The elusive strap was found as his fingers edged its way to the middle of her back, only to find no clasp waiting for his eager digits to dislodge.

"What the hell?" he slightly turned her body in his hands.

"What's wrong," she whispered behind her heavy breathing.

"Are you wearing one of those seventeenth century chastity type contraptions? Cause there's no fuckin' clasp!"

Allison snickered.

Turning her back around to face him, he gave her a confused look.

"It's in the front," her voice failing to control her mirth.

"Huh?" he was confused now, he had never come across such a thing and he had had some considerable experience in removing these tricky items from lovely young womens' chests.

"Here in the front," she casually told him bringing her hands to the centre of the bra and gently unhooking the clip from under the small bow.

House grabbed the ends in his right hand before she peeled them away from her body.

"Allow me."

Slowly he let the ends fall away leaving the most exquisite breast he had ever had the opportunity to witness, even the he/she model a couple of years ago held nothing compared to the all natural beauties before him.

"Wow," was all his mind could come up with before his mouth found a hardened nub, sucking it gently in his mouth.

Arching her neck, she tried to increase the contact with his body, whimpering in response to his wicked mouth, his stubble scratching across her already sensitised skin.

She wanted to run her hands through his hair, to bring them closer together they were only one step from being as close as they physically could be.

Slowly he made his way up her to her neck, laving his tongue across her skin, suckling the sweetness he found before making his way to her lips.

Mouth agape, Allison eagerly accepted the intrusion of his tongue as they battled for dominance.

Running the strong muscle over previous explored areas and discovering new ones.

Suddenly she sucked on his tongue, momentarily freezing his movements earning her a low growl. Smiling, she snuck her slim hand between their bodies, sliding her hand inside the silky boxers grasping his cock in her smaller hand.

House broke their kiss in a gasp, dropping his head onto her shoulders groaning with each stroke of her hand on his shaft, making him harder than he had ever experienced.

"I want you," her voice echoed into his foggy brain soft and full of sensuality.

Turning his head slightly he nipped just below her ear, goose bumps erupting over her body. With his hand, he lightly ran over her bare chest, feeling them rise even further under his fingers.

"You sure," he asked, his voice deep, husky and sexually charged.

"Hmm mmm," her body hummed, hips rising against his to urge him on.

He didn't need to be told twice. Within moments they were completely naked and he was poised at her entrance.

Her heat almost at boiling point, drawing him in to her.

Slowly he plunged forward, her body arching high off the bed in response to his invasion. She felt every glorious inch of his length filling her body, her mouth hung open on a silent gasp.

House felt light headed, his eyes rolling back into his skull. She was tight, almost too tight, buried to the hilt he drew back just enough to plunge back in again.

His body not allowing him a moment to pause, it wanted more.

He wanted more.

The rhythm was brutal, hard, fast thrusts rocking the bed head against the wall in time with their movements. Her legs wrapped firmly around his lower back, heels digging into the back of his thighs. His deformed leg forgotten and he was back in medical school banging his beautiful sexy lab partner into oblivion.

But this was Allison Cameron MD, the woman who invaded his mind, heart and now his body, so it was no wonder he was inserting her image into every past sexual experience.

Her body was on overload.

His weight pressing her into the soft mattress.

His hands braced on either side of her head.

The feel of his skin sliding against hers, hot breath in her ear as he thrust into her body, feeling every nerve ending explode in a chemical mine field.

Their combined orgasms snuck up on them, building slowly they were aware but with a slight angle change she tightened around him like a vice unexpectedly, exploding with his name being screamed into the night. House muffled his shout into her neck.

Heart beats thumped in time with the other, chests heaving, determined to regain lost oxygen, bodies still riding the endorphin high.

He would blame the endorphins later but in that moment it was the last of his worries.

"Don't leave me again," his voice sounding small in her mind.

Rubbing her hands along his sweat and oil coated back only three words could come to mind.

"I never will."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

A/N; I know this has been a long time coming, but hey at least its here. Please review, they really boost my confidence.

Dr Gregory House was happy, well as happy as Gregory House could get despite his obsessive compulsive need to infuriate those near and dear to him. He lay in his bed with a gloriously naked woman wrapped around him, initially he thought Wilson had either switched his meds and was now currently hallucinating the entire episode. But after pinching himself; hard he began his exploration of the soft curves on offer especially when said woman deliciously moaned his name in his ear.

His companion beside him ached from head to toe. But at least it was one of those good aches which could only come from a truly stupendous work out. Stretching her arms above her head she couldn't help but smile. Keeping her eyes closed not wanting to break the spell, Allison allowed House to continue his assault on her body, opened mouth kisses rained down the sensitive skin of her neck.

Allison turned around in his arms, lips meeting lips in slow languid strokes. House pulled back meeting her eyes.

"You didn't leave," his hand running down the side of her face, over her shoulder and back up, watching the flow of goose bumps rise against his fingers.

"I'm tired of running away."

His hand paused over her jugular.

"I wasn't going to let you go anyway," his voice gentler, curling his larger hand around the back of her neck bringing her lips back to his in a bruising kiss. Hands began roaming again; hers first started at his shoulders, making their way over taut muscles following the slope and curve of his spine coming to rest on the perfectly sculptured rear, her nails digging into the supple flesh as he groaned into her mouth.

His tongue taking leave from the soft confines to trail over her salt infused skin, a hint of arousal adding to the tangy flavour.

Cameron arched her neck giving him easier access, his lips laving kisses, suckling gently on the sensitive skin.

House paid particular attention to the area where her shoulder met the delicious column of ivory he was currently suckling on. He made sure that all who would see her would know she was branded and by whom, his patented mark standing in stark relief of her skin.

Her body hummed and feeling her shudder beneath his lips and hands sending a huge surge of male pride straight to his groin.

But he couldn't have all the fun now could he?

In a bold move Cameron pushed on his shoulder forcing him on to his back. She rose above him. Her features taking on a predatory glaze; she was the lioness staking her claim on the gazelle she had been stalking.

Starting at the base of his throat, she suckled urgently on his jugular, feeling the rhythmic pulse flutter uncontrollably beneath her lips, the erratic beating fuelling her own on to a higher tempo.

House threw his head back onto his pillow, mouth open trying to gasp in much needed oxygen before his brain decided to enter a sensory induced pleasure overload. It would be hard to explain why he was in a coma at PPTH with a grin plastered on his face. But then again Hugh Hefner probably has moments like these too.

Lathing his skin with open mouthed kisses, she left her mark at the junction of his shoulder, breaking the tiny blood vessels beneath the skin causing him to groan. Another mark on his left pectoral and she swirled her tongue in his belly button before leaving a final mark just right of the soft trail of hair leading to the holy land.

Her full pink lips were poised above his erection which had made it self known from the moment he first laid his lips on her. House cocked an eyebrow at her as she watched him from her position between his thighs, daring her to take the challenge.

Cameron wasted no time in taking him in her mouth, feeling the strong tendon swell and the heat pool between her legs.

Sinking further into his pillow, House was blissfully enjoying the way her mouth moved over him, his fist curled into her hair keeping her poised over his groin. His hips began a gentle undulation into her mouth making sure she kept in complete contact with his skin.

Groaning at the sensation he relaxed into the rhythm she set, his body responding accordingly.

Somewhere in the back ground his phone rang, he was willing to allow it to go to his answering machine. Unfortunately his moral compass, who was currently administering a thorough physical inspection on some localised swelling had other ideas.

"You gonna answer that?" she asked as she nuzzled his cock with her nose.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"You know it could be an emergency."

"Not my problem," House grunted thrusting his hips up to bring her attention away from the phone and onto the problem on hand.

Crawling her way up over his prone body she bought her mouth close to his ear.

"No, but it will be yours if you don't answer, if you get my drift."

House in that split second finally realised that Cameron was evil reincarnate, especially as he watched her glide her tongue over his body back to her original task.

Reaching over he answered the phone just before the answering machine kicked in.

"This had better have someone dying on the other end!" he barked losing all pretence of courtesy.

"You were meant to be in the clinic an hour ago!" This was not the way he wanted

"Can't. You see you told me that I had to interview for a new fellow. Something about being my number one priority,"

"House, you're at home you can't possibly be interviewing."

"Au contraire Mon Cherie, but I am."

"You hate interviewing let alone conducting an interview at you home. So how many applicants have you seen?" Cuddy sighed, this conversation was bringing on a migraine she didn't need.

"One," he groaned out simply, Cameron had suckled hard on the inside of his thigh.

"Impossible. You mean to tell me that in the past thirteen hours you have only interviewed one applicant?"

"Actually, I'm still interviewing," House panted. Cameron had begun her assault again on his erection, her head bobbing up and down his shaft with practised ease.

"House I warn you! If I get a lawsuit from this…"

"Cuddy chill will you! She won't sue…uh…but she has a few changes to her contract," House was seriously losing his breath. It seemed that Cameron had found another way to achieve her oxygen saturation levels through his body.

"What sort of changes?" Cuddy was becoming sceptical of the whole situation, if she finds out that House was 'entertaining' while talking to her he would spend the term of his natural life in the clinic. Of that she was certain.

Meanwhile Cameron was making it hard for House to think, let alone string a complete sentence together, her mouth on his erection, running her tongue over him as if he was an all day sucker nearly bought him undone.

"House?" The phone line had gone deathly silent House's end. Well, sort of silent if you count the heavy breathing and the soft grunts permeating over the optical fibres.

"Yeah. Sorry. Got distracted. These applicants nowadays want more and more bosses," his voice was gravelly and deep. "Holidays need to be flexible, she answers to me and there's no questions asked whatsoever regarding her position. Also the position needs to be changed. Thinking about Assistant Head of Diagnostics? What do you think?"

Dr Lisa Cuddy, Hospital Administrator for Princeton Plainsboro Hospital started screaming, while Dr Allison Cameron stopped over House's groin mid stroke allowing his erection to unceremoniously plop onto his stomach. Her eyes wide with disbelief at his words, the sounds outside were forgotten.

Cuddy's rants were also forgotten as House hung up the phone.

Reaching down he cupped her face bringing her up to his lips forcing his tongue into her mouth. Nothing ever felt this way with another woman he'd kiss. The connection he felt with Cameron was more intense, more meaningful, full of promises and a future he so nearly threw away.

Sweeping into his arms, pulling her beneath him, a multitude of conversations being held in silent as they looked at each other. Some would say lovingly gazed, or that they searched the depths of the others eyes or some other equally clichéd act.

"So will you stay?" his voice betraying his nervousness.

"You won't be able to get rid of me," her soft voice allowing House to relax slightly before rolling her over pinning her beneath his body. Showing her explicitly one of the benefits of staying with him.


	14. Author's Note

Hi,

Unfortunately this is not an update, I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't dropped off the face of the earth - although at certain times over ther past 6 weeks it was very VERY tempting!

On Valentine's day I possibly had the worst experience a daughter could have, a phone call in the middle of the night from the police letting me know that my 54yr old mum fell off a motorbike - she was a passenger. To cut an extreamly long story short she spent 5 weeks in an ICU in Sydney, with massive brain injuriesand has just been moved to the brain injury ward. I've been told she won't be the same again and they are unsure just how much of her old self she will be if at all. They are expecting upto 2yrs in a rehab unit of some kind. It's hard that I live another state away from her as well!

So this is part if not the most major part of why I've been AWOL so to speak.

On the bright side of all of this gloom is that I have my very first paying writing job since graduating last year, I'm writing a biography of a local medium on the Gold Coast,plus I have started honours this year and the work load is huge!

Then not to mention the kids, hubby and the business are all keeping me busy!

I haven't forgotten about this story, but it is also the last thing on my mind at present, but I do think of it often and I will finish it. You will just have to be patient with me over the coming months!

Thank you for all your support, it has been so greatly appreciated and welcomed!

Have a great Easter

Ness


End file.
